A Child's Promise
by Jaxxone
Summary: xABANDONED for the time beingx JarethxOC Xandie had been alone during her childhood, and she tried to forget it. Now that she's 21, a certain man has come into her life. One from the childhood she tried to forget. Will she be so willing to let him back?
1. Prologue

_**I do not own the Labyrinth and it's characters, they all are products of Jim Hansen. I say again, Jareth and the Labyrinth are NOT mine! ((Doesn't mean I don't wish they were though!))  
Xandie and Julia are mine though.  
Rated M for later chapters. I'd rather be safe than sorry.

* * *

**_

Alexandria "Xandie" Jane Monroe stopped being a child when she was ten years old. Her world came crashing down around her, and nothing could be done to stop it. Her mother ran out on her and her father when she was two, she barely remembered her mother. Every memory she had was of her father, trying his best to give her a better life.

When Xandie was four, her father remarried a woman named Julia. The woman hated Xandie, but never let that show when her father was around. One night, when Julia had punished Xandie for playing a harmless trick on her, Xandie cried and made a wish. "I wish…I wish I had a friend…" she whispered.

That's when he came to her. Her friend. He was tall and lean, with blond hair that was long and looked like a lion's mane. His eyes were what captivated her the most. She loved his mis-matched blue eyes. She called him Jare, since she couldn't say his entire name very well. She called him a fairy, but he insisted on her calling him a Fae. Yet, he was her closest friend, always there for her, whenever she called to him. He always filled her with warmth and love, keeping her company whenever her father and step-mother were away.

Her father died in a car accident when she was ten, and the funeral followed quickly after. Julia just pushed Xandie to the side and ignored the little girl, making a scene that her beloved husband had died and left her alone. Xandie had called to Jare to tell him the news, and he held her tight while she cried. Everyone she had ever known had left her. To her child mind, she thought that meant no one loved her. As she told these things to Jere, he simply held her and made her a promise. "I will never leave you Alexandria, I promise you that."

He lied.

The day of the funeral, Xandie was forced to stand beside Julia and listen to her over-dramatic wailing and crying, while she tried to fight back the tears. "Jare, I need you…" she whispered as her father's casket was lowered into the ground. He didn't come. Fear gripped her and she tried again, a little louder. "Jare? I need you, where are you?" Still nothing. As she watched her father's casket come to a halt in the ground, she had convinced herself that no one really loved her, that she was doomed to be alone. "I need you-" Then, she woke up.

* * *

**_Jaxxone: So? Thoughts? Comments? The more feedback I get the quicker Chapter one will come!__  
Jareth: Why am I a villain?  
Jaxxone: Oh hush Jareth, all will be revealed in time…_**_  
**Jareth: *growls and grumbles***  
**Jaxxone: *beams and laughs***_


	2. Chapter One: Happy Birthday

_**Again, I just want to mention that I do NOT own the Labyrinth and/or any of its characters. Just Xandie. And Julia, sadly. She's a wretched woman don't you think? Anyway, moving on!**_

_**

* * *

**_

The knocking made Xandie groan and want to crawl into a hole. "Go away Julia!" She yelled, thankful she had locked her door the night before.

"You open this door right now! I've told you, no locked doors in MY house!" Julia screeched. Xandie held her tongue, not awake enough to have that particular argument with her stepmother this morning. Still lying in bed, she took her pillow and covered her head when Julia knocked on the door again. "Xandie! Open the damn door now!"

"Alright!" Xandie screamed, throwing back her sheets. Grabbing her hoodie, she threw it on and unlocked the door. Before she could even open it, Julia stormed in and backhanded Xandie so hard that she fell back and saw stars. For a small woman, she could pack a slap.

"You selfish little brat, what were you doing in here, hm? Drugs? Sneaking a boy out? What!" she demanded, resting her hands on her hips as she glared at her 20 year old stepdaughter.

Xandie's hazel eyes flashed in defiance, her temper rising as she responded. "Yes Julia, I was screwing two guys while performing satanic rituals, and you know what? It was great!" she yelled, balling her hands into fists as she watched the expressions cross Julia's face. She smirked to herself, then wondered if it was worth it when Julia slapped her again and sent her falling onto her bed.

"You bitch! I can't stand having you in this house! You're so ungrateful! You're nothing but a burden to me and I can't take it anymore!" Julia was standing over her, flailing her arms as she yelled.

"Then kick me out Julia! What's stopping you?" she yelled back, knowing perfectly well what was keeping her wretched stepmother from kicking her out. Julia had actually done everything her her power to keep Xandie from leaving. Her father had written in his will that as long as Xandie lived in the house, Julia collected money from her father. He had done it that way, knowing Julia had horrible spending habits, and to make sure his precious daughter had a comfortable living.

Julia continued to yell at Xandie, but she just tuned the older woman out and stared out her window, waiting for her to leave. When she heard her door slam shut, Xandie sighed and stood up, changing into her favorite torn and faded blue jeans, a black T-shirt, then looked around for her favorite pair of shoes, her classic high top black Chuck Taylors. They always went missing, no matter how many times she tried to keep them in one place. Looking around her room, she finally found them under the bed. "How the hell did they get under there…?" she asked herself. Shrugging, she quickly put them on and hummed a quiet song to herself, one she remembered from her childhood. Maybe her father had sung it to her as a child, she never could place the voice…

Pulling her long auburn hair up in a ponytail, she grabbed a jacket, her pocket book, her car keys, and walked downstairs. Julia ignored her walk by, until Xandie happen to yell, "Going out bitch," then quickly slammed the door behind her. She could hear Julia yelling and screaming again, cursing her was she left, and all Xandie could do was laugh.

"Happy Birthday to me."

* * *

**_Jaxxone: I know, I'm taking forever to get the actual story, but if I don't give the proper background information, you won't know what's going on! Be patient readers, for you will be rewarded for it!__  
Jareth: My patience is growing thin Jaxxone, since you've made me a villain…__  
Jaxxone: *swats his hand* You have to wait, just like everyone else!  
Jareth: *glares*_**_**  
Jaxxone: *meeps* sorry!**  
_


	3. Chapter Two: Night At The Eclipse

_**Thank you Luna-Bee for my first review :) Made me happy ((yes, I know I'm a dork. Don't judge.))  
**_ _**So what's going to happen now? Read on and see!  
PS: This has skipped ahead to later in the evening. Again, I don't own Labyrinth or any of the characters.  


* * *

**_

Xandie stormed out to her car after closing up at work, seething with rage. Turning around, she flipped off the building and screamed. "I hate this place anyway!"

Unlocking her car, she threw the door open and sat in her seat, slamming her door. "Ughh!" she screeched, pulling her hair out of her ponytail, letting the long auburn curls fall over her shoulders. She beat her hands on the steering wheel before leaning back and pushing her hair out of her face. Her dear lovely boss, for her birthday, had tried to put a move on her, and when she rejected him made the rest of her night living hell and fired her after she worked her butt off closing up the store. Talk about a great birthday. Turning on her car, she sped out of the parking lot and headed towards her favorite late night club, "Eclipse".

Upon her arrival, she knew it was going to be an even longer night. She had to park in the very back of the parking lot since there was nowhere else to park, and when she made it to the door, there was a long line to get in. She didn't know the bouncer, so she could get in quick, and made her way to the back of the long line. While she walked, she could hear the cat calls from the men in the line, which set her teeth on edge. "All I want is a damn drink…" she muttered to herself as she finally got to the back of the line.

Nearly an hour passed before it was finally her turn to enter, and as soon as the bouncer waved her in, she made a beeline for the bar. She had hoped she would be able to enjoy a drink on her twenty-first birthday in peace, but as soon as people heard it was her birthday, especially the men, they all began crowding her, buying her drinks, trying to get her attention. She turned down all of them, glaring at the rest who had yet to approach her, daring them to come even try.

After a couple drinks, she was happily buzzed and relaxed. The loud and pulsing techno that played over the speakers made her giggle and sway in her chair, her wavy auburn hair falling over her face.

"Would you like another drink?" a soft voice asked from beside her. Xandie jumped and stiffened, her face turning red from the alcohol and embarrassment. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she cleared her throat and glared at the newcomer, who just happened to set an appletini beside her. She blinked and stared at the drink, then sighed, a bit too drunk to keep her façade.

"How did you know that was my favorite, hm?" Xandie asked, her hazel eyes looking the man up and down. He had tousled black hair that fell just over his blue eyes, tan skin, a bit of scruff over his chin, and a dazzling smile that made her blush. He screamed bad boy, and Xandie couldn't help herself. His shirt was tight on his arms, accenting the muscles in his arms. _He's really not that bad looking…stop it Xandie! You're drunk, you don't know what you're thinking!_ She flashed him a smile and waited patiently for his response. His smile turned into a smirk and he chuckled, the sound making Xandie's heart flutter.

"Because I've been watching you ever since you came in here tonight, and I've been waiting to get the opportunity to talk to you." Little warning bells began ringing like the halleluiah chorus in the back of her head, but she forgot about them as soon as this stranger laid his warm hand over hers. "Care to dance with me?" she asked, flashing her another grin. The warning bells continue to ring in her head, and she began to get a bad feeling from his touch. His eyes frightened her, reminding her of someone, but she couldn't quite place it.

"Do I…know you from somewhere else?" she asked, her words slurring together. Gently, she pulled her hand away and shook her head, standing up and offering him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." When Xandie turned and practically ran out of the club, she didn't see the strange man's eyes turn cold and see the fire begin to burn in his eyes as he stood and followed after her.

Xandie stumbled out towards her car, unable to shake the feeling of dread that she picked up from the stranger in the bar. She was pretty sure he had slipped something into the drink, for there was no way she should feel so dizzy and disoriented after only a couple of drinks. "Damnit…" she mumbled. Images kept flashing through her head, causing her to stumble and fall beside her car. They were a blur, the images, but soon they all began to show one specific person, one that she didn't recognize, except for the eyes…

Suddenly, Xandie was jerked up and slammed against her car, and she groaned, trying to focus her eyes. "Where do you think you're going, eh?" she recognized that voice, but why couldn't she place it? Through her blurred vision, she recognized the stranger holding her as the man from inside the club. Frowning, she struggled in his grip and shook her head. "Go away, let me go…" she muttered. Snickering, he loosened his grip just enough for her to sag against her car. Her head began to swim and she shuddered.

"Wh-What the hell…did you do to me…?" she asked, her head starting to pound. She couldn't think, she couldn't see straight, all she knew was that she was in serious trouble. The man laughed again and pressed his body against hers, and Xandie felt disgusted as his lips pressed against her neck. She heard him take a deep breath, and let it out as his hands wandered from her hips to under her shirt. Almost instantly, Xandie began to fight back, balling her hands into fists and trying to attack him. It did no good though, for whatever he had given her also gave her the strength of a wet noodle. She was helpless against his advances and he forced her to the ground.

When her head met the cold pavement beside her car, Xandie began seeing stars and she groaned, unaware of what was happening to her due to whatever he had slipped into her drink. Unaware of the hands that were ripping her shirt, tearing her jeans, unaware of the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Tears blurred her vision and she sobbed, shaking. "Please…don't hurt me…" she whimpered.

The man's laugh was cold and emotionless in her ears, and she felt his clammy hand cover her mouth. Before she could register what was going to happen, she felt a searing pain between her legs and she screamed into his hand, the tears that were blurring her vision now falling down the sides of her face. The pain continued to grow, along with the grunting sounds coming from the man on top of her.

Xandie tried to fight back, but the man moved his hand away from her mouth just to hit her hard enough to cause her to see stars again. She was in a daze, swimming in the pain she felt, the shame of what was happening to her, how helpless she was, and the flashes of the man in her head, the one with mis-matched eyes…who was he? Why wasn't he helping her?

To Xandie, it felt like hours passed until the man was done with her. She felt him pull away and stand up, zipping his jeans back up and looming over her. Sobbing, Xandie tried to curl into herself, but one swift and hard kick to her gut caused her to cough up a small amount of blood and she continued to cry.

"Such a shame really, you're such a pretty thing. Oh well…" glancing up, she saw the man pull something silver out of his back pocket that glinted in the low lights of the parking lot. Her eyes widened and instead of screaming, she simply whispered "Save me Jare-", then the sound of a gunshot filled the night air. No one heard it regretfully, because as chance would have it, the nightly Amtrack passed by.

It was Alexandria's birthday, she had been raped and shot in the back parking lot of a bar, and no one even heard it.

No one that is, except for a certain Goblin King.

* * *

_**Jaxxone: This chapter was really difficult for me to write, and it most definitely isn't my favorite chapter in this story…*sniffle*  
Jareth: *blinks and just stares at her, handing her a napkin. He hated crying women.* Women…  
Jaxxone: Shut-up Jareth! I'll put you in pink spandex if you don't watch it!  
Jareth: *hides*  
Jaxxone: Anyway…*sniffle* Reviews!**_


	4. Chapter Three: Memory

_**Ahhhh poor Xandie! What's going to happen? I'm wicked, I know, but thank you for being patient, because things are going to get interesting! :D  
Thank you again Luna-Bee, and thank you Kyliesaysficken for the reviews, it makes me happy to know that people actually read this and like it!  
Again, I don't own the Labyrinth and any of it's characters.

* * *

**_

"_Save me, Jare-" _

Somewhere in the Underground, a particular Fae twitched in his sleep at the sound of the voice, then jolted awake as the echo of a gunshot brought him out of his already fitful slumber. He stared at his ceiling, blinking his tired mis-matched blue eyes.

"Well what in the hell was that all about…?" he grumbled.

* * *

Xandie was dying. In a damn parking lot. To make matters worse, it began to rain. Her hazel eyes flickered faintly, the light in them dimming slowly. Blood poured from the gunshot wound in her abdomen, even though she tried to stop it with her weak fingers. Her entire body was sore and racked with pain. She felt like she couldn't breathe, her head was pounding, and her eyes were swimming with tears as she stared up at the sky. It wasn't the sky she was seeing though…it was this strange man from her dreams. No, her memories. Who are you…? She asked the tall figure with wild blond hair and mis-matched eyes. She felt she should hate him, the stupid fairy. _No, not a fairy, he hates that…he's a Fae. Wait, how do I know that?_ Another memory bubbled to the surface of her mind, one that she remembered, and wanted to forget.

* * *

_Xandie looked to be about 5 years old in this memory. She was in her backyard, crying beside a freshly dug little grave. Her puppy, Stitch, had run out of the house and gotten hit by a car. Her father had buried him, then left her alone to cry for awhile. Not because he wanted to, but because she had asked him to. It frightened him somewhat that she had made such a request, but simply walked back into the house. He had work to do anyway._

_Wiping the tears from her little hazel eyes, Xandie patted the top of the ground where her puppy lay, humming softly. "Silly Stitch, why did you have to run away?" She sniffled again and wiped her nose, hiccupping from trying to stop herself from crying. "I wish…I wish I wasn't so alone…" she whispered._

"_You're never alone little Alexandria, you'll always have me." She heard his voice and smiled, tears forming in her eyes again as she turned to face her best friend. Her only friend. Holding her hand up to him, he picked her up and wiped her tears away with his gloved hands. "My puppy died Jare…" she whimpered, resting her head on his shoulder. He could offer no words of comfort to the small child, so he simply held her and softly sang the song she had been humming previously._

"_There's such a sad love  
Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel  
Open and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky within your eyes_

_There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast in search of new dreams  
A love that will last within your heart  
I'll place the moon within your heart_

_As the pain sweeps through  
Makes no sense for you  
Every thrill has gone  
Wasn't too much fun at all_

_But I'll be there for you…  
As the world falls down…"_

_Xandie sniffled again and sighed, relaxing the grip she had on his shoulders as he held her. "…Jare?"_

_The man, Jare, stopped his singing and glanced at her out of her corner of his eyes as he held her closer to comfort her. "Yes, Little Alexandria?"_

"_You'll never leave me, right?" she asked, glancing down at her puppy's grave. "Like Stitch did, right?" She looked up at his face, her hazel eyes full of the innocence of a child. He smiled and nodded. "I promised you once, and I'll promise you again. I'll never leave you alone. All you have to do is call for me, and I'll be there…"_

_The memory faded and Xandie gasped, blinking furiously as pain washed over her again. She tried to grasp the memory again, but it had left her as quickly as it had come. All she could remember were the quickly fading male voice that held such love and compassion. "All you have to do is call for me, and I'll be there…"

* * *

_

"I…I wish…" Xandie began, blinking to try and clear the tears in her eyes. "I wish I wasn't alone…" Taking a deep breath, she shivered and allowed the tears to fall down her face. "Save me, please…Jareth."

* * *

**_Jaxxone: Before I begin, let me put the little dis-claimer that I do not own "As The World Falls Down". That's Trevor Jones and all those guys. Anywho, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it, I liked writing this chapter a little more than the last one, along with the following chapters. Our two main characters are finally about to come together! How will that go I wonder though...thoughts Jareth?  
Jareth: *simply grumbles and shrugs* You're the writer, not I.  
Jaxxone: *Growls and pokes his side* You are -no- help sir. Reviews!_**


	5. Chapter Four: Just Words

_**Dis-Claimer: I do **__**NOT **__**own Labyrinth and any of it's characters, nor the songs should I choose to use them. They are property of Jim Hansen and all those guys. Xandie is mine though.  
Thank you again for the reviews, keep 'em coming!  
Now that's finished…read on!

* * *

**_

Jareth had just fallen back into his already fitful slumber, only to be awoken again by someone making a wish. He growled and sat up, running his fingers through his hair. The summon was strong, stronger than any he had felt in quite some time. Who could be calling him to so strongly at this hour? He stiffened then, his eyes going wide. _Could it be Sarah? Has she changed her mind after all these years?_

Jumping out of bed, he spun a crystal in his hand and clothed himself in a pair of black breeches, knee-high black boots, a deep cut white shirt, and a black cape, smirking. His Sarah, calling him! He couldn't wait to return to her, but something made him pause. Frowning, she listened for the wish again, and the impulse behind it. It felt familiar, but not quite Sarah…_Well who else could it be?_ He asked himself stubbornly. With a look of concern crossing over his features, he disappeared in a flourish of glitter. _Whoever you are, you had better have a good reason for summoning the Goblin King!_

When Jareth appeared, on that dark cold night, he thought he was a part of some joke. Why was someone calling out to him so strongly in the back of a parking lot? Better yet, -who- was calling out to him? A groan made him turn around, his mismatched eyes piercing the darkness. "Quit playing games, who's there!" he demanded into the night.

Another groan caused him to look down, and he took a step back in surprise. This was the source of the call? This beaten, battered, nearly dead woman at his feet? If she hadn't made any noise in the first place, Jareth would have thought she was dead. Before he realized what he was doing, he knelt down beside her and brushed the long auburn curls away from her face. Why was she so familiar to him?

At his touch, the woman opened her eyes and looked up at his face.

Jareth stiffened, returning her dull hazel gaze with his own as his mind froze in shock. _It couldn't be…why would she be here, in a place like this, alone? Why is no one with her? It's impossible, it can't have been so long since…but…her eyes…_Taking a deep breath, Jareth finally found his voice. Looking down at the woman that was on death's doorstep, he muttered a single name.

"Alexandria?"

* * *

Upon hearing her name, she blinked slowly a few times and looked up at the source of the voice. "Wh…who are you?" Xandie asked.

When she locked gazes with those mismatched eyes again, she whimpered and felt her heart begin to pound in her chest, which caused more blood to pour from the gunshot wound. As she began to lose consciousness, she reached up with her bloody hand, using whatever strength she had left, and touched his cheek. "I wish…take…me…" and her world fell into darkness.

* * *

Xandie woke up to the sun streaming through her window and she groaned, snuggling deeper into her bed and pulling the comforter over her head. Her body ached and she frowned, wondering what in the world she had done to herself…and her thoughts stopped there as her eyes flew open. _This isn't my comforter._ She thought to herself.

Peeking her head out, she blinked while her eyes adjusted to the light, then her mouth fell open. _This is NOT my room._ The walls were made of gray stone, with different tapestries hanging from the walls, and there was a fire dying in the huge fireplace on the other side of the room. There was a beautiful vanity, a set of dressers, as well as two wardrobes on the opposite side of the room, which made Xandie gape in surprise. _Where in the hell am I?_

Suddenly, the huge double doors creaked open, and Xandie turned to watch a tiny goblin hobble into the room.

"Ah! Lady is awake now! Lady hungry?" the little goblin asked excitedly.

Xandie just stared, then blinked a few times and did the only thing she could think of. She screamed.

On the other side of the castle, in the throne room, the goblins all stopped with their playing as Jareth, the Goblin King, winced in his chair. "Well…at least I know she's awake…"

* * *

_**Jaxxone: Not exactly how I wanted it all to go, but no worries, there's more to come!  
Jareth: She lies, she doesn't have any of-*falls to the ground with little x's over his eyes after being hit in the head with a rather large mallet*  
Jaxxone: *whistles innocently, trying to hide the large mallet behind her back* Review!  
Jareth: *twitch...twitch...groan...*  
Jaxxone: PS: It's Labor Day weekend, so I'm going home and won't be posting the next chapter until maybe...Tuesday? I dunno, sometime around there. So be patient, for you will be rewarded for it! :D**_


	6. Chapter Five: Not So Imaginary

_**My Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Labyrinth, nor any of the characters. They all belong someone else. Not me. Sadface.  
Thanks again for the reviews! They make me happy! :D

* * *

**_

Jareth debated whether or not to go to the woman, but she screamed again and the goblins began scurrying about his throne room. Rolling his eyes, he stood up and adjusted his clothes, then spun on his heel and walked out of the throne room, towards the room that Alexandria resided in…which just so happened to be adjoined to his.

Pausing at her door, he smiled at the yelled he heard behind the door. Regaining his composure, he pushed open the doors and leaned against the doorframe. "What seems to be the problem?"

* * *

Xandie looked up at the door, clutching the comforter around herself. The goblin had dove under her bed, peeking out when the door opened. The man who entered waved his hand and the goblin scurried out, making Xandie jump and squeak. When the goblin was gone, the man closed the door and simply stood there, watching her. _Why is he staring at me like that?_ Xandie shifted in the bed, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

Her eyes wandered over his form, taking in his appearance and frowned slightly, hear head starting to hurt. _Why does he look so familiar? Maybe I'm dreaming?_ As she continued to look over him, she had to admit that she admired his wild blond hair, his rather tight clothes, and then his mismatched blue eyes…Suddenly, her mind began to recall everything that had happened to her the night before. The drug in her drink, the cold pavement, her clothes being torn, the pain, the gunshot, those eyes…

She gasped and clutched herself, her skin going pale and her eyes widening in shock. _I remember, I was raped behind Eclipse, then he shot me. Oh god I should be dead…who the hell is screaming and crying?_ Strong arms wrapped around her quite suddenly and she quickly realized that –she- was the one screaming and crying. Xandie struggled in the man's arms, trying to get away from him. "No! Let me go! Please let me go!"

"Alexandria! You're safe now, stop struggling before you hurt yourself even more!" That voice was so familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. _Why can't I remember?_ She began to grow frustrated, but a little bell went off in her head when she realized that he had said her name. Her real name. _Did he just call me Alexandria?_

Her body racked with sobs, she started shaking uncontrollably and squeezed her eyes shut, keeping her head lowered. "What the hell happened to me? Why aren't I dead? Who the hell are you?" she screamed, opening her eyes and looking up at the man. At that very instant, she wished that she hadn't, for it was like someone had opened a floodgate in her mind and all the memories that she had worked so hard to repress came crashing into her head. The childhood she tried to forget, the only true friend she ever had, who abandoned her when she needed him the most.

"Oh god. You're not real. There's no way…Jare?"

* * *

When Alexandria began to scream and cry, Jareth was instantly by her side, holding her close and rocking her gently. She began to struggle in his arms, and he only held her tighter. She begged him to let her go, and he felt his heart begin to break at her pleas. _Oh Alexandria, what has happened to you…?_

"Alexandria! You're safe now, stop struggling before you hurt yourself even more!" She stopped screaming, her body racked with sobs, yet he continued to hold her, trying to comfort her.

"What the hell happened to me? Why aren't I dead? Who the hell are you?" Jareth hid his look of shock remarkably well when she looked up at his face, and he stiffened as he watched her mind sort through the chaos that ensued when she looked at him, and watched the realization dawn in her eyes. _She remembers…_

"Oh god. You're not real. There's no way…Jare?" Jareth raised a slender blond brow, gathering his thoughts before he spoke. "Do I look imaginary, Alexandria?" He asked, his hold on her still tight around her shaking form. "I am –very- real."

He watched as confusion and frustration danced over her face, and he knew that it was simply too much for her to process at the moment. She had been through a terrible ordeal, he was actually impressed at how well she was handling herself at this point in time. Suddenly, she shook her head stubbornly and shoved at him again, tears burning her eyes. "How do I know you're not the one who attacked me? I don't remember! No, this isn't real! Let me go!"

Reluctantly, he let her go and she fell back into the bed, curling up and crying softly. He took her denial in offence, and stood from the bed, glaring down at her. "You woke me in the middle of the night, calling out to me, and I came. I saved you, and this is how you thank me? Calling me a figment of your imagination, then accusing –me- of actually hurting you? Come come, you're smarter than that, Little Alexandria." He stressed his old pet name for her, his anger rising at her accusations.

"Don't call me that! I want to go home!" she screamed, and Jareth lost his temper. Shaking with rage, he ripped the comforter away from her and ignored her protest, glaring down at her.

"I'll call you whatever I please! And, in case you have forgotten, -you- wished yourself here, so you're not going anywhere!" he yelled, his voice near a growl. "So simply get used to it, because you're never leaving!"

She lifted her head then, and Jareth felt his anger deflate faster than a balloon with a hole poked in it. Anger, pain, sadness, and worst of all, fear, were written all over her face. Was she afraid of him now? God what had he done? "Alexandria…" he muttered, unsure of how to begin his apology.

Shaking her head, she started to shake again and tears fell down her cheeks. "I don't even know where -here- is! It's all your fault! I hate you, I hate you!" she screamed, hugging herself tightly. "Get out, get out, GET OUT!"

Jareth stood there, dumbstruck at her actions and words. No one had ever dared to speak to him like that, he was the Goblin King! _She doesn't know that..._he remembered. Growling softly, he gathered what pride he had left and stood tall, nodded curtly. Turning on his heel to storm out, he stopped before he closed the door behind him, turning to glare at her. "Do not try to escape, for I know everything that happens in this castle and you would fail before you even begin, or worse." She continued to hug herself and cry, and Jareth slammed the door behind him.

He heard her scream again, and it was all he could do not to run back into the room and beg for her forgiveness. She had been through something that no woman should have to go through, and he was leaving her alone because his feelings had been hurt and his pride scorned. Selfish. He felt something wet on his cheeks and he frowned, reaching up and touching his cheek with a gloved hand. Pulling his hand back, he stared in surprise. A single tear had fallen down his face, and he felt another one quickly follow.

Jareth was crying.

* * *

_**Jaxxone: No witty banter after this chapter, just a little author's note. I had the prologue through chapter 5 written before I posted this story. I've got parts of the rest of my story written, but it's not in any type of order so...it might take me a little longer to post the rest of the story because I still have to write it. Don't hurt me! *hides behind Jareth*  
Jareth: *blinks and simply sidesteps, pointing to her* I'm not going to protect you.  
Jaxxone: *glares hatefully* Oh you're gonna get it...  
Jareth: *shrugs, crossing his arms over his chest* This is what you get for making me cry...**_


	7. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

Hey guys, I've got some sad news…over the Labor Day Weekend I took my notebook home to write more for this story annnnd…I left it at home! It has my notes in it for the next couple of chapters.

**_I'M SO SORRY!_**

I'm trying to get my notebook mailed to me ASAP so I can get ch. 6 finished and posted, along with ch. 7 soon after. It's my stupid fault, forgive me!

Jareth: *sighs and rubs his temples* Sometimes, I really wonder about you, Jaxxone…

Jaxxone: *glares and holds up her big hammer threateningly* Shut up! Ugh! Anywho, I promise that as soon as I get my notebook, I'll have the chapters up!

3 3 3


	8. Chapter Six: Nightmares

_**Disclaimer: Again, I do NOT own Labyrinth. It's not mine. How many other ways can I say it?  
To my fans, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME!**__** I got my notebook in the mail this morning, so I finished up this chapter ASAP, now I'm working on chapter 7. I hope you guys aren't disappointed with this one! I know I've kind of been dragging a bit, but things will be getting better soon! I promise!

* * *

**_

A week had passed, and Xandie remained in the castle, remained in her room actually. Her days were filled with silence and goblins trying to get her to eat, but they all failed everyday. Her nights were filled with nightmares and painful memories she had tried so hard to forget. Her screams echoed through the halls of the castle, and her tears stained her pillow. Whenever she would scream, Jareth would come running into the room and wake her, comforting her until she came to her senses and screamed at him, kicking him out of her room. Yet, no matter how many times she would hit and scream at him, Jareth always came back.

He promised.

* * *

_Xandie was running as fast as her little legs could carry her, her tears streaming down her face as she called out to the man with his back to her. "Daddy! Don't go, please! I'll be good, I promise! Daddy!"_

_When the man turned around, Xandie stopped in her tracks, back-peddling until she fell and gasped. It was the man from Eclipse, but then it wasn't. The man's face flickered between the strange man and Jareth, and he smirked. She was no longer a child in her dream, and she scrambled to her feet, turning and running. "Leave me alone! Go away!"_

_Strong arms enveloped her and held her tight, and Xandie fought back. "Let me go! Don't hurt me, please! Stop!"_

_The man spun Xandie around to face him and she screamed, thrashing wildly. "Let me go!"_

"_Alexandria, Wake up!" The man's eyes flickered between worry and sick pleasure, only causing Xandie to scream again. "I'm sorry, please leave me alone!"_

"_Alexandria! You're dreaming, wake up! Alexandria!"

* * *

_

Xandie blinked, her vision blurred as she gasped for air while clinging to Jareth, sobbing into his chest. Her sheets were tabgled around her legs, her body covered in a fine sheet of sweat. Realizing she couldn't move, she frowned and started struggling again. "Let me go!"

Hearing Jareth sigh, she looked up at his face and stiffened, her mind screeching to a halt. _What the hell am I doing, clinging to him like this?_ "You were having a nightmare, Alexandria. I think you woke up the entire castle with your screams this time."

Jareth smiled faintly down at her face, and Xandie blinked furiously, pushing him away. "I told you not to call me Alexandria, now get out! I'm fine!"

Tears burned her eyes, but she swallowed hard and glared defiantly at him even though she was still shaking from her nightmare. When he refused to move, she shoved him again, hatred in her eyes. "I said get out!"

"Why do you hate me so, Alexandria?" Jareth asked suddenly and she stiffened, staring at his face.

"If you have to really ask, then you're even more of a bastard that I presumed. Now get out!" Xandie screamed, hitting him as hard as she could over and over again. "Let me go! I don't need you!"

Jareth released her and she fell back into her bed, curling up into a ball. "Just leave…please. You're good at that."

* * *

Jareth hated seeing her this way. The goblins told him that she wasn't eating, no matter what they tried. She would either just stare out the window or scream at them, throwing whatever she could put her hands on at them.

All week, he had come to her in the night, waking her from her nightmares and comforting her until she would scream and kick him out. She wouldn't speak to him, and tonight, he was tired of it. After her screams and crying subsided, followed by her constant abuse, he sighed.

"Why do you hate me so, Alexandria?" When she stiffened in his arms, he frowned and waited patiently, tightening his hold on her when she started hitting him again.

"If you have to really ask, then you're even more of a bastard that I presumed. Now get out! Let me go, I don't need you!" He released her and watched as she simply curled up, her back to him. "Just leave…please. You're good at that."

Jareth sighed again and ran his hand through his wild mane of blond hair. "Alexandria, you have to stop this. You're not eating, you're barely sleeping, and it's not healthy. Talk to me, let me help you-"

"Help me?" He watched as Xandie sat up and wiped tears from her eyes. "You've helped me enough. You abandoned me with my psycho step-mother after my father died, when you PROMISED me that you would never leave! I had no one! No matter when I called, you never came! You promised me, and you lied!"

She was shaking uncontrollably again, causing Jareth to shiver mentally at her display of emotion, not sure how to react. "You taught me a very valuable lesson…the only person you can depend on is yourself. Everyone always leaves."

Jareth felt his temper rising, growing tired of her accusations night after night. "I'm sorry Alexandria! Is that what you want to hear?" He demanded, clenching his hands into tight fists.

"I'm sorry I abandoned you, but I had no choice! In case you haven't noticed, there's a whole other world here! We're in the Underground! This," he waved his hands in the air angrily, "Is the Castle beyond the Goblin City, where the Goblin King resides! I have duties here!"

He watched Xandie's expression change from fear to anger to confusion, and she curled up in the bed. "Underground? Goblin City? Goblin King? What the hell are you talking about?"

It was then that Jareth realized that Xandie truly knew nothing about where she was. He had been so caught off guard by her call and finding her nearly dead, that he had forgotten to explain to her where she was. Taking a deep breath, he let it out slowly and rubbed his temples. "Alexandria, we have a lot to discuss…but maybe now isn't the best time."

"I told you not to call me Alexandria and no." She replied, picking at her fingers. "Tell me where the hell I am. Now."

Jareth blinked and sighed again, nodding. "Alright…" Sitting on the edge of her bed, he tried to think of where to begin.

* * *

_**Jaxxone: So? Thoughts? Like? Dislike? Leave me reviews! Again, thank you all so much for being patient with me this past week!  
Jareth: *rolls his eyes and grumbles* I feel like you're making me a pushover in this story...  
Jaxxone: *Fwaps him on the shoulder* You need to learn patience! Things will get better, I promise!  
Jareth: *rolls his eyes again* Right. We see how well promises work, don't we? *points to story*  
Jaxxone: You're pushing your luck buddy...**_


	9. Chapter Seven: Love The Way You Lie

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth. Or the title "Love The Way You Lie". ((I threw that in just in case. You can never be too careful these days you know?)) THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! This chapter may be a bit long, but if you make it through you won't be disappointed!

* * *

**_

Jareth had been sitting on the edge of the bed, only to stand and begin to pace. "As I said, Alexandria, you are in the Castle beyond the Goblin City, in the Underground," he began, tapping his gloved fingers against his hips. "There are other kingdoms, within the Underground, and we are currently in the Goblin Kingdom."

He saw Xandie start to speak, but he held up his hand to silence her. "Don't interrupt. Many different creatures live here. There are Goblins, Trolls, Centaurs, and other creatures that humans consider "mythical", along with the Fae, which is what I am, but you knew that already. My responsibility within the castle is to take care of the Goblins, along with any children that get wished away, and watch those who wished the children away run the Labyrinth in hopes of winning the child back." Jareth didn't realize that he hadn't taken a breath until he finished speaking and took a deep breath before he continued. He didn't get the chance.

Xandie took advantage of the silence, asking question after question. "Who wishes their children away? Wait, no one wished me away, why am I here? And stop calling me Alexandria!" she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Parents who grow tired of their child's constant crying tend to say careless things, dear. So I take the children and give them a better home here in the city, as a goblin, if their guardian fails to complete the Labyrinth. –You- are here because you wished yourself away, don't you remember?" Jareth watched her carefully, knowing that was still a touchy subject for her that she wasn't sure she was ready to discuss yet.

* * *

_I wished myself away? No, I couldn't have. Why would I do that?_ Xandie had tried to put a block on that night, and had done well over the week in doing so, except when she slept. She didn't want to remember. Sighing, she squeezed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples, all the new information giving her a headache. She could feel his eyes on her and she shuddered, biting her lower lip hard. "I can't do this. This is crazy. Do you have any idea how crazy this sounds?"

When he just stood there, staring at her with pity in his eyes, her temper flared to life. "It's not true! You're lying!"

Jareth was towering over her in an instant, radiating power. Her eyes widened and she gasped softly, her hazel gaze flickering over his form. His shirt was white with a deep v-cut down the front, exposing his flawless and pale chest, and his black breeches were very…Xandie felt a blush creep up her neck and she instantly looked back up at his face.

His wild blond hair fell to his shoulders, and his blue mismatched eyes glowed from the low lit candles and moonlight in her room. She recognized pain and sorrow in his eyes, and she began to regret how she had been treating him. Afterall, this entire week he had done nothing but take care of her when she had her nightmares. She felt something rise in her, an emotion she had never felt. She wanted to comfort him, erase the pain and sorrow from his eyes, she wanted to…_No. He abandoned you, why do you want to comfort him? Maybe he has a reason why…no, there's no excuse for his actions, you can't just forgive him! Well, have you asked why he never came back?_

She blinked at her thoughts, wondering why she had never had that idea before. _Well, you were raped, shot, then woke up in god knows where, woken up by a man you thought was a figment of your imagination…_she sighed, shifting in the bed and picking at the gown she was wearing. "Why did you abandon me, Jare, only to come back when I was nearly killed? I called for you hundreds of times as a child, but you never came. What changed?"

* * *

He hadn't expected such a random turn of questioning. Those were questions that he hadn't expected in quite some time, and he wasn't prepared to answer them. Though, anything was better than talking about the castle and the life he lead within it. He found himself wanting to rebuild the friendship he used to have with her, his little Alexandria. He missed her. He missed just being Jare, and hearing her call him that made his heart ache more.

But she wasn't a child anymore. She was a grown woman who's life had not been kind to her, but through it all, she still came out stronger than ever. He had always admired that about her. Even as a child, she had been full of strength and courage, but he thought that part of her had been killed after the kind of trauma she had gone through. Over the week though, he slowly saw that part of her come back to life in her quick temper, the fire that rose in her hazel eyes when he annoyed her, the way her cheeks blushed after he would wake her from her nightmares…

_What am I thinking? She hates me, and here I stand like a fool fantasizing about her! Oh why does she have to look at me like that?_ He scowled and stepped back from her, keeping his hands firmly at his sides.

"I didn't have a choice. I was needed here. A girl had wished her baby brother away and…" he growled in frustration, starting to pace again. This was a conversation he was also not ready to have, especially with her. How could he tell her that he had abandoned her when she needed him the most for a girl he had fallen in love with? "She beat the Labyrinth and took her brother back. That's the end of it."

"She hurt you, didn't she?" He heard Xandie whisper, and he nearly broke. Standing frozen, he glued his eyes to the floor, then to the far wall. He couldn't look at her, he just couldn't. Just the sadness and understanding he heard in her voice made him hate himself even more for what he had done.

She could see right through him, she had always been able to, even as a child. _Better than –she- could, and Alexandria was far younger that she was…_

Clearing his throat, he shrugged and smirked slightly. "Hurt me? Bah. She simply beat the Labyrinth, and that had never happened before. It took a lot of time to…assess the damage done." He nodded, convinced with his little lie enough to look at her. At that moment, he wished that he hadn't.

The moonlight pouring in from the balcony bathed Alexandria in a pale glow. The sheets she had been clutching around her fell down her arms, exposing the thin, sleeveless night gown she had chosen to wear that evening. The glow from the moon accented the natural highlights in her auburn hair, and making it seem as though there were stars shining within her eyes. She was a beautiful sight, and Jareth never wanted to forget the image he saw before him. He was shaken to the core with the new emotions that flowed through him for his once charge. No, he had felt this way once before, but he had been rejected. It would never happen again.

Straightening, his face became emotionless, like a mask. "Things happen and I got busy. It couldn't be helped. You fared well enough, you're still alive aren't you?" he sneered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Xandie blinked, apparently caught off guard by his sudden change and shifted on the bed. He wanted to comfort her then, apologize for his behavior, but something was holding him back from doing so. Seeing the tears form in her eyes made him want to throw himself off the balcony for his stupidity. _Why could I never do anything right?_

"Jareth, we're both tired. I'm sorry for yelling and waking you up. Apparently we both have been through more than we're willing to talk about with each other. Go rest." She offered him a faint smile and his heart jumped. _No, this is more than before…_

"Fine. Goodnight, Alexandria. We'll talk again later, when we're ready." Before she could answer, he turned and walked out, all but slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

Xandie watched him leave and she sighed, curling up in her bed. Whenever she closed her eyes, all she saw was Jareth's face. "Oh Xandie…you're in trouble."

Little did she know, Jareth was thinking the same thing while he stared at his ceiling.

* * *

_**Jaxxone: This chapter was a bit longer than the rest, and sort of a filler chapter, and I feel like I've provided more questions than answers, but all will be answered in time! I tried to get this chapter written fast as an apology for being so late with my previous chapter. So review and please give me your thoughts!**_


	10. Chapter Eight: Healing Yesterdays

_**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

**_

_Two weeks had passed since Jareth had taken the time to explain the Underground to her. As much as she wanted to still call him a liar, she couldn't deny what she saw around her. Jareth was real, and part of her had always known that, even when she was a child. At the end of the second week, Xandie had finally broken down and told Jareth what had happened to her the night he saved her. She was afraid of what he would think of her, but when she had began to cry, Jareth simply gathered her close and held her while she cried, humming softly to her to soothe her. Since then, her nightmares had lessened, and the relationship between she and Jareth had slowly begun to heal. _

_Every day, after the sun would set, Jareth would come to her and spend a few hours with her, make sure she always ate her dinner, and would talk until she grew tired and fall asleep mid-conversation. She would always wake up curled up in her bed with the sheets pulled tight around her, and it made her smile to have someone actually taking care of her. _

_He never really fully explained the rest of his duties to her, or who else lived in the castle for that matter. She had though, picked from bits of conversations from the Goblins that tended her during the day that there was a King that resided within the castle._

_The first time Xandie brought up the King, Jareth had choked on his dinner, yelled mostly at himself (but Xandie didn't know this) in a language that she didn't understand and stormed out, leaving her confused and rather angry. He didn't come to her for two days after that, and when he finally did he acted as though nothing had happened. She tried to bring the King up again, but Jareth cut her off before she could even begin. _

"_He's a busy man. Don't worry about him." His tone had been cold and indifferent, and she made a mental note then not to bring up the King again. _

_Another subject that they tended to fight about quite often was when she was going to be allowed out of her room. She had been holed up in the same room for three weeks and was eager to explore the grounds. She had a fantastic view of a garden from her balcony, and she desperately wanted to explore it. He refused to let her out of her room, claiming that he had orders for her to remain in her room at all times._

"_Why don't you ever ask to go home, Alexandria?" Jareth would always ask, and Xandie would always reply, "Because I hate it. This cramped place is better than that hell hole I lived in. And stop calling me Alexandria!" _

_It didn't really bother her as much as it used to, him calling her by her true name, but she hadn't fully forgiven him for his actions towards her as a child. That part of her still held a grudge and pain against Jareth and his "King". _

_When they didn't fight though, things couldn't have been more perfect between them. He enjoyed listening to her whine and complain about the clothes he had for her in the two wardrobes and dressers in her room, begging him to fashion her some jeans and T-Shirts. _

"_You know I hate dresses, Jareth!" She would always whine. He finally granted her wishes, but only when she agreed to at least try on the dresses that were in her wardrobe. _

"_It would make the King happy to know that the dresses he had made for you are being put to actual use instead of hanging in the closets…" Xandie nearly spit her drink over their dinner the night Jareth muttered those words in the middle of their discussion over her clothes again. He had raised an elegant brow, leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face, which made Xandie blush even more. _

"_Well, the King can kiss my ass. I'm not going to try and please him when he can't even grant me the small request of walking around outside." She muttered, glaring at Jareth from across the table._

"_Then do it for me." He requested, smiling softly back at her. "They would probably feel more comfortable than the nightgowns you wear every night."_

_It was bad enough that he was always dressed well. He always came to her dressed in a white shirt, a black jacket, tight black breeches and knee high boots. At first, his tight breeches had made her blush, but she was becoming accustomed to his choice of rather "revealing" attire, remembering that he had worn the same thing when she was a child. It shouldn't be such a problem now that she was older, but that was just it. She was a woman now. _

_And that was the thought that plagued Jareth the most every night he left Alexandria in her room.

* * *

_

_**Jaxxone: This chapter is a bit shorter, simply because I just wanted to explain what occurred over a span of two weeks between Xandie and dear Jareth. I didn't find it necessary to go into detail about when Xandie confessed to Jareth what had happened, but if you, my dear readers, want to see that scene, just let me know and I'll write it as a deleted scene. Leave reviews and Chapter 9 will come that much faster!  
Jareth: You are so strange, Jaxxone...  
Jaxxone: *smiles and bats her eyelashes* Oh Jareth, do you mean it? Really?  
Jareth: *groans and holds his head in his hands* Ugh...**_


	11. Chapter Nine: Burning Bridges

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Labyrinth. I don't I don't I don't. Ugh.

* * *

**_

Xandie sighed as she rested outside on her balcony. It was evenings such as this one where she was almost convinced she was dreaming. The sun had just set and the moon was bright tonight, not a cloud in the sky, and the stars shined like diamonds. It was breathtaking. Feeling the cool night air brush over her skin, she shivered and smiled. No, she wasn't dreaming. She could never come up with such a beautiful place in her wildest dreams. She could never dream up someone like –him-.

In only three weeks time, she had felt more at home than she had in her entire life. She had grown a fondness for the goblins that tended to her. They were rather cute if you could get by the dirt and grime. Sighing again, her hazel gaze drifted across the sky while she tapped her nails along the railing. She had already eaten dinner and changed into her favorite night gown, waiting for Jareth to arrive. He seemed to be trying his best to gain her forgiveness… "Being late won't help." She muttered.

Waiting a few more minutes, she sighed again and pushed off the railing to go back inside, only to turn around and run right into Jareth's chest. Before she could stumble back, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, until she steadied herself.

"Honestly Alexandria, you should get your head out of the clouds." Jareth's voice held a teasing tone that made Xandie blush and she scowled, pushing him away.

"I told you not to call me that." She muttered, taking a step back from him. He shrugged once and stepped to the side, allowing her access to her room. "And you're late."

Brushing past him, she heard him chuckle and fall in step behind her, causing her to blush faintly and rub the back of her neck. Falling back into her bed, she closed her eyes and sighed until she heard him sit on the bed close to her. "Hey Jare?"

Feeling the bed shift slightly made her smile. Even with her eyes closed, she knew she had Jareth's undivided attention. "Am…I going to be allowed out soon?"

The silence stretched on, and her heart fell. Her sadness didn't last long, for it quickly gave way to her temper, as always. "Why the hell not?" she demanded, jumping out of the bed and turning to glare at him.

"Three weeks I've been stuck in here! I just want to go walk around outside! I want out!" She yelled. When Jareth stood and grabbed her shoulders, she stuck her chin out and glared at him defiantly.

"That's enough! You were told to stay in here and that's where you'll stay! That's the end of it!" His voice was below a yell, pissing her off even more. She jerked away and shook with anger. She wasn't a child anymore, and she was sick of being treated like one. Raising her hand, she slapped him as hard as she could. The sound echoed off the walls, and Xandie just stared in horror. _Oh my god, did I just…? What have I done?_

Her hand print blossomed over Jareth's cheek, his eyes darkening with rage. "Jareth…" but in one swift movement, he grabbed her arms and held her so tightly she knew she was going to bruise.

She looked down quickly, squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't believe she had actually let her temper get the best of her and hit him.

"Look at me!" Jareth yelled, shaking her. A soft cry escaped her lips and she looked up at him, tears brimming in her eyes. Jareth stopped and just stared back into her eyes, seeing the same fear in her eyes that he had worked so hard to get rid of, only have his temper get the best of him and have that fear directed at him.

Carefully, he let her go and Xandie slipped back onto the bed, just watching him and rubbing her arms gently. He took a few steps back, his hands clenched tightly at his sides. He face was emotionless, but Xandie could see the anger and hurt burning in his eyes, and it made her look away. She couldn't bear to see him like that.

"You'll stay here, in this room, until you are told otherwise…Xandie." Hearing him call her by her shortened name made her flinch. It didn't sound good, coming from him, and it shamed her even more.

Before Xandie could say anything, Jareth turned on his heel and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Hugging herself tightly, she curled up on her bed and began to cry.

Alone.

* * *

Jareth was seething with anger. She actually had the gall to strike him! Punching and hitting him when he woke her from her nightmares was one thing, but to outright slap him? He was the King! That thought only angered him more, most of it directed at himself. He still hadn't told her that –he- was the King.

The King that was keeping her locked away, that had "made" Jareth stay away from her and "work" when the Labyrinth had been defeated. Telling her the truth would only make matters worse at this point. He should have told her form the beginning who he was, but he was selfish and enjoyed being simply Jare to her, and he couldn't bear it if she hated him again.

Falling down into his throne, he rubbed his eyes and sighed. She had changed so much, very different from the little girl he used to protect and cherish. He had thought that little girl was gone when he had found her left for dead, but over the three weeks she had been here, he had started catching glimpses of that little girl whenever she teased him and smiled.

Now that she was older, 21 to be exact, she had grown into a beautiful young woman…"Stop it Jareth!" He growled, shaking he head. "You –can't- think of her that way! It isn't…it isn't right!"

Growling again, he kicked a goblin that had the misfortune of scurrying by his throne. His emotions were confusing him and it only added fuel to the quickly building fire of his temper. He had loved Sarah! He had devoted so much of his time and heart to her, trying to please her, trying to make her his, only to fail in the end.

Alexandria, on the other hand, had asked for so very little in return for his company, and Jareth found himself _wanting_ to give her things, just because he could. Was a walk around the gardens such an outrageous request?

Maybe he did love her. It seemed that way in his heart. His head said otherwise. _She's just another human girl. Nothing special…Then why can't you stop thinking about her?_

"Kingy?" Hiding his surprise, Jareth glared hatefully down at the goblin before him. He recognized the little creature, he was one of the goblins that tended to Xandie, one that she lavished affection on. _Affection that should be mine._ The thought surprised him and he snarled at the goblin. "What do you want?"

The goblin squeaked and stumbled back, shaking at the tone of his voice. "Uhm…th-the l-lady…"

"What is it? Spit it out before I throw you head-first into the Bog of Eternal Stench!" Jareth yelled, his mismatched eyes bright was fire, and the goblin shrank back in fear.

"The lady fell asleep crying, and she had purple dots on her arms…" the goblin muttered, waving his fingers in the air before scurrying away.

Jareth stood and threw his hands in the air, storming out of the throne room, towards his own room, which was conveniently right across from Xandie's. Why had he put her there again?

Oh yes…because he promised!

* * *

_**Jaxxone: Ahh! They were so close! *fwaps Jareth* Why are you so stubborn?  
Jareth: *Twitches and growls*  
Jaxxone: *meeps and hides* Review my lovely fans!**_


	12. Chapter Ten: Moonbeams

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth. Just Xandie.

* * *

**_

When Xandie woke up, it was still dark outside. Pitch black actually. The moon seemed to have retreated behind the night clouds, only allowing slivers of moonbeams through. Sitting up slowly, she gathered her pillow in her arms and frowned when it was still damn from her tears. Flashes of what she had done made her flinch and want to cry again.

She had hit Jareth, the one true friend she had ever had in her life, and he had walked away. How could she have hit him like that? Her temper had gotten the better of her, like it always had, then she had felt terror, seeing a side of him she had never seen. It had reminded her of the cold, emotionless eyes she had seen the night she was raped. Jareth had always been so patient and kind to her, but when he yelled at her…she felt the bruises on her arms and felt the urge to cry again.

Forcing herself out of bed, she pulled her sheet with her and walked outside to her balcony. Even though she was a prisoner in her room, Xandie had never felt more safe and happy in her entire life. "Dad, what am I supposed to do…? I miss you."

Slumping against the wall, she sat down and drew her knees to her chest. If she felt so safe and happy, why did she still feel so alone? Even though she missed her father, she caught herself missing Jareth more…

* * *

_Six year old Xandie was frustrated. Her auburn hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she was wearing her favorite pony shirt and shorts. Well, her daddy thought it was her favorite shirt, so she wore it for him mostly. She hated it. Stomping through her yard, barefoot, a little scowl formed on her face. "Come out! I know you're hiding around here somewhere!"_

_When no response was given, she stomped her foot and set her hands on her hips. "I'll call you a fairy for forever and ever!" She yelled, pouting._

"_Oh now that just won't do at all." Came a mocking male voice from behind her. Suddenly, strong gloved hands wrapped around her middle and lifted her up, tossing her in the air. She squealed happily and clung to the man when he caught her. "Jare is a fairy! Jare is a fairy!"_

_Watching the shudder cross over his face, she laughed and clapped her hands. "I win, I win!"_

_Jareth rolled his eyes and held her close, shaking his head. "Oh my dear little Alexandria, what am I going to do with you?" He teased, smirking._

_Flashing a dazzling smile, her hazel eyes bright, she hugged his neck. "Love me and take care of me, like you promised!" She demanded. "And always come when I call! You promised that, too!"_

_Jareth laughed and hugged her again, sighing. "Yes yes, you know I love you Alexandria..but what are the words you say when you call me, hm? You have to remind me, I always seem to forget…"_

_Xandie hit his shoulder and huffed, annoyed, before shaking her head. "You never forget Jare! You know the words!"_

_She stubbornly glared into his mismatched blue eyes, tightening her hold on him his shoulders. "The words are: 'Jare, I need you.'"_

_Jareth laughed and held her close, nodding. "That's right. Just say those words, and I'll come running. I promise…"

* * *

_

Smiling faintly at the memory, she sighed and shook her head. "He wouldn't come.." she muttered, sadness swamping her. "Why would he, you slapped him you moron."

Laughing sadly, she closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall. Sitting in silence, she hoped she would relax enough to go back to sleep, but she only felt more alone. "Jareth, please…" she whispered, opening her eyes and looking up at the stars. "Please, I need you."

And she waited.

* * *

Groaning, Jareth woke up and stared at his ceiling. Why in the world was she calling him at this ungodly hour? He considered not going to her and trying to fall back asleep since he was still angry, but she sounded so…lost. Sighing, he stood and pulled on a shirt, leaving it un-tucked. He was too tired to "dress to impress". Not that he was trying to impress anyone, anyway.

In a poof of glitter, he appeared in Xandie's room. His heart stilled when she wasn't in her bed, then he saw the tail of the bed sheet in the balcony. _What is she doing outside? It's freezing._ Cocking his head to the side curiously, he walked over and leaned against the balcony entrance, looking down at her. "What are you doing down there?"

* * *

Xandie jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice. She had closed her eyes and pulled her sheet tight around herself, fighting off the night's chill. She lifted her head and stared up at him, biting her lower lip nervously. "You came."

Jareth rolled his eyes and moved to lean against the balcony railing. At that moment, the moon came out from behind the clouds and shined down on the two of them, and Xandie couldn't help but stare. When had he become so handsome? Sure she thought he was cute, but any girl with two working eyes would think that. She thought he was _handsome_. "Xandie, why did you call me?"

Xandie came out of her little fantasy world and cleared her throat, blushing. "I just..uhm, I…" Did she even have a good reason for calling him in the first place? She couldn't remember.

Angry at herself, she huffed and shoved a shaking hand through her hair, looking away. "I just wanted to see if you'd come, that's all." She muttered angrily.

Why couldn't she shake this giddy girly feeling? It was something new to her, and she didn't like it. Silence passed between them, and she still refused to look up at him.

"Fine. Here I am. Now, I'm going back to bed. Good night Xandie." He pushed off the balcony and walked passed her on the ground. Fear gripped her and she scrambled up, following him and leaving her sheet on the ground.

"Jareth, wait!" He stopped and turned to face her, and stumbled into his arms. Squeezing her eyes shut, she clung to him and buried her face in his chest. "I'm so sorry! I…I didn't mean to hit you! I just got so mad and-"

Xandie was stopped mid-sentence by Jareth lifting her chin, which made her blink and look into his eyes. Those mismatched blue eyes always fascinated her, even when she was a little girl. She could get lost in those eyes. "Don't apologize, it was my fault." He replied.

Xandie just nodded in silence, slowly loosening her grip on his shirt. They seemed to get lost in each other's eyes, then Xandie forced herself to take a step back, rubbing her arms to ward off the chill. Confusion crossed over Jareth's face and she glanced away. She didn't like where her feelings were taking her, but she realized that she didn't want to stop them.

"Do you want me to go, Xandie?" he whispered, though his voice seemed so loud to her ears. When she didn't answer, she saw him straighten and nod once out of the corner of her eye, turning on his heel. "I'll go then."

His voice was so sharp, he might as well of struck her himself. "Don't," she muttered, looking up at him. "Don't call me that Jareth."

He stopped and slowly turned, raising a brow. "Oh? And just want am I supposed to call you then? Girl? Child?"

Xandie knew he was angry, and she couldn't blame him, but she was trying her best to make everything right.

"Alexandria."

* * *

_**Jaxxone: Oh yay! I knew they couldn't stay mad at each other forever!  
Jareth: *blinks and shakes his head, taking a step away from the woman* Women...  
Jaxxone: *glares evilly* What was that? I didn't quite catch it...  
Jareth: *crickets chirp in the background*  
Jaxxone: Anywho...REVIEWS! **_


	13. Chapter Eleven: Rivalries

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. It's not mine. Sadface.

* * *

**_

Jareth felt his heart skip a beat, and it surprised him. Not one to let his feelings show, he raised a brow and crossed his arms over his chest, cocking his head to the side. "Why?" He sneered, and watched as Alexandria's feeling flashed over her face, a blush creeping up her neck.

"Because I don't like how your voice sounds when you call me Xandie." He knew he should tear her down, but he couldn't bear upsetting her further. He knew she was just as stubborn as he was, if not more, and that it was difficult enough for her to apologize. His shoulders sagged and he rubbed his temples, nodding.

"Alright, Alexandria." He motioned toward her bed and sighed. "You're cold, you should be in bed, or at least have a robe on." He watched her blink in surprise and hesitate. "I left my sheet outside…" she mumbled, picking at her fingernails.

With a wave of his hand, the sheet appeared back on her bed and she smiled faintly, walking over to her bed and crawling into bed, pulling her sheet and blankets around her. "You're not even going to argue with me? Or fuss at me?" She asked.

"If you wanted to argue, you should have waited until a more reasonable hour. I'm tired." He replied, rubbing his eyes. He heard her giggle then, and he couldn't help but smile. She was laughing at him, and he realized that he didn't care at all. He enjoyed it, making her laugh.

"Glad to know I amuse you, dear." He muttered with mocking sweetness. He heard her giggle again and watched as she moved around, snuggling deeper into her bed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself…" She yawned, and an idea dawned on Jareth. Without waiting for her permission, he got into bed beside her and slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her tightly against him. Her gasp made him smirk, and he only tightened his grip.

"Wh-What are you doing?" She muttered, and he smirked as she tried to squirm away.

"-I- am trying to sleep. You woke me up, so I'm going to sleep right here. Now hush." He listened as she mumbled and whined, and smirked as he heard her sigh in defeat.

"Fine," she muttered, curling up. "But if you try anything, your ass will be on the floor."

Jareth chuckled in her ear and kept her close, closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Alexandria."

He heard her sigh again, and smiled as he heard her whisper, "Goodnight, Jare."

* * *

Xandie woke up to the sun streaming through the balcony and onto her face, and she groaned, pulling her sheet over her face and snuggling deeper into the bed. The heavy weight on her waist made her squirm, and when she tried to shrug it off, it only tightened. Frowning in her sleep, she groaned again and tried to shrug the weight off again. It only tightened more, then she heard a voice.

"Stop squirming, I'm still sleeping…" Xandie's eyes snapped open and she stiffened, holding in a scream when she realized Jareth was still in her bed. She had totally forgotten that he had stayed, part of her hoping it had been a dream. During the night, she had turned to face him, curling into him. Her face quickly grew red and she scowled, jerking again, trying to push him away. "Lemme go, I want up."

Jareth only grunted and she squirmed out of his grip, rolling away. She got out of bed and glared down at him, her hands on her hips. He turned on his side and looked up at her, resting his head in his hand. She saw the smug look on his face and huffed, pointing to her door. "Get out Jareth, before your King comes looking for you."

She had meant to tease him with her comment, but he stiffened in her bed, his expression suddenly cold. Cocking her head to the side curiously, she hesitated. "…Jareth?"

She jumped and held in a yelp of surprise when he shout out of her bed and stormed out, slamming her door shut behind him and locking it. Xandie frowned and sat back down on the edge of her bed, sighing. "What did I say?"

* * *

Jareth slammed the door to his room and began to pace. What had he been thinking? Staying in her room…he was so stupid! But, it felt so right, sleeping beside her. She looked so beautiful sleeping. Seeing her eyes when she first woke, the surprise and happiness she tried to hide, then she spoke. She just –had- to mention his "King". "I have to tell her the truth."

He shoved both his hands through his wild mane of blond hair and shook his head. "No! No I can't tell her, she'd never forgive me!"

Growling in frustration, he held up a crystal and Xandie's form came into view. She had a smile on her face, strands of her auburn hair falling over her face while she looked through her wardrobe. He fell ont the edge of his bed as he watched her look though the dresses, only to pull out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt he had fashioned for her.

He laughed softly, brushing his fingers over the crystal. "Oh Alexandria…would you hate me if you knew?"

He allowed the image to face as she wandered into her bathroom, and tossed the crystal onto the floor. It shattered into millions of pieces and he changed himself, donning a pair of tan breeches, black knee high boots, a white frilly shirt and a black riding jacket. Looking at himself in the mirror, he looked every bit the Goblin King that he was. "I have to tell her. Tonight. In the gardens."

He nodded, agreeing with himself before walking out of his room. He had put many things on hold these past three weeks while he took care of Alexandria, and now it was time to get back to work. After all, kingdoms don't run themselves.

As he neared his throne room, he frowned at the silence. Usually, the goblins were running around, yelling at each other, dancing, singing (rather horribly mind you), and breaking things, but he heard nothing. _Someone must be here…but I'm not expecting guests!_

Pushing open the doors, his mismatched blue eyes saw his goblins hiding in corners, behind furniture and whatever else they could fine, staring at his throne. Following their gaze, his expression darkened towards the figure in his throne. "Tristian. What are you doing here?"

There in his throne, lounged a young man. His skin was tan and he had shoulder length straight black hair, yet his eyes were an icy blue, resembling one of Jareth's mismatched blue eyes. The man smiled, hopping out of the throne. "Jareth! Is that any way to say hello to your baby brother?"

* * *

_**Jareth: *blinks* I have a brother?  
Jaxxone: *fwaps his shoulder and scowls* Of course you do! It's my story, remember? *whispers to her fans* Doesn't he look familiar…hm. Review!**_


	14. Chapter Twelve: Surprise

_**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Labyrinth. None of it. It's not mine. Though, Alexandria and Tristian are mine  


* * *

**_

Xandie soaked in her bath for at least an hour, the bath salts she found soothing her and helping her relax for her boring and uneventful day ahead. She hated being locked in here…_No, no negative thoughts right now. Save those for later._ Pushing the thought to the back of her mind, she sighed and smiled, replaying the events of the morning in her mind.

Waking up in Jareth's arms made her feel safe. She was surprised that he had stayed though the night, and she was glad he did. It had felt so…right. She hadn't slept so peacefully in months. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she blushed, dunking herself under water. She couldn't think of him this way. He was her friend. _He probably still sees me as a child…_she thought to herself. _I can change his mind._ She stiffened then, surprised at her own thoughts. When had she decided that she –wanted- to change his mind?

Getting out of the bath, she dried herself off and carried her jeans and t-shirt back to her wardrobe. Instead, she pulled out a simple, long sleeved, navy blue floor length dress. She stared at it for a few moments, almost like she expected it to attack her or something. She _hated_ dresses. Sighing, she shook her head and draped it over her arm. "Oh the things we do…"

As her hazel eyes drifted over all the slippers, she laughed and reached deep into the back of the wardrobe, pulling out a pair of high-top black Chuck Taylors that Jareth made for her. He didn't understand her fascination for them, but he gave them to her anyway. Holding them in her hand, she looked between the dress and the shoes. "And that's what compromise is for."

* * *

Jareth flinched as he glared at his brother, crossing his arms over his chest. He was clearly not amused by his younger brother's arrival. He hadn't seen Tristian in decades, and he rather enjoyed it that way. "I say again. Why are you here, Tristian?"

Tristian's smile wavered, before he shrugged and fell back onto the throne. Like he belonged there. "I just finished a little run-around Aboveground, and I thought I would stop by and see how my dear older brother was doing. Is that so wrong of me?"

Rolling his eyes, he motioned towards all of the goblins that were hiding about the throne room. "Leave us. Now!"

The goblins fell over each other, scurrying out of the throne room. He saw a small group of them running in the direction of Xandie's room, and his heart pounded harder in his chest. Those goblins would tell her why they were frightened, and who knows what else. He had to stop them. "You! Where do you think you're going?" He yelled angrily. Before they could answer, he pointed to the opposite door, where the others had run. "That way!"

They squeaked and fell over each other again, finally tumbling out of the throne room. Tristian rolled his eyes and shuddered, making a face at his brother. "Honestly Jareth, I don't see how you live with those disgusting creatures. If I were King-"

"Well you are NOT King, nor will you ever be!" Jareth snapped angrily as he spun to face his brother. "Now, unless you have something important to discuss with me, then I suggest you leave my kingdom at once!"

Tristian laughed and sighed, lacing his fingers behind his head. "Jareth, you need to calm yourself. You act as though you're hiding something." A gleam sparked in his eyes, and he snickered quietly. "-Are- you hiding something, brother dear?"

Jareth growled and advanced on his brother, his eyes darkening. "If you know what is best for you, brother dear," he sneered, "you will leave."

Tristian raised a brow and shrugged, clearly not afraid of is older sibling. "Fine. I'll go find a room to rest in before I travel home. Is that fair enough for you?"

Jareth grit his teeth and just nodded. "Fine. But I expect you to still abide by my rules. You know where you are and aren't allowed, I don't need you causing any trouble. Mark my words, I will throw you out by your ears if I catch you doing something you shouldn't be." Before Tristian could reply, Jareth spun on his heel and stormed out, slamming the throne room doors behind him.

The display his brother had put on made Tristian laugh madly, a wicked gleam in his eye. "Well well well…something must have happened to cause my brother to be so wound. Whatever could it be? I must find out!" He laughed again, sprawling out in the throne before jumping up and going off to snoop through the castle.

* * *

Xandie sighed contently as she leaned against the railing of her balcony. The sun was about to set, casting beautiful hues of orange and yellow over the land. A gently breeze blew over her, causing strands of her hair to fall in her face. It annoyed her somewhat, because she had taken the time to actually try and do something nice with her hair. She couldn't help the loose strands that refused to cooperate. Making a face, she tugged at the sides of her dress and sighed. No man was worth this much aggravation. She missed her jeans and t-shirt dearly, but she had made the commitment to wear the blasted dress, and she was too stubborn to go back on her choice now.

Hearing her door open, her eyes brightened and she spun around, her dress swishing around her legs. Lifting the hem off the ground, she dashed back into her room. "Jareth, look- -" She halted in her tracks and her eyes widened at the man in her room. _He is NOT Jareth._

The stranger spun around and blinked in surprise, staring at her. "Who the devil are you?" he asked, his ice blue eyes flashing angrily. His voice made Xandie shudder and she bit her lip, taking a step back. Warning bells were shrieking in her head, but she pushed her fear to the side and glared back at him. "This is –my- room, so I should be asking who –you- are!"

He seemed taken back by her response, openly looking her up and down. It made Xandie shudder in disgust and want to wash herself. "You're human." He finally replied, looking at her face. He stared at her some more, a confused expression on his face before his eyes widened and he paled. "You're – "

Her doors flew open and Xandie jumped back in surprise when Jareth entered. Staring between Xandie and the intruder, his eyes darkened as he grabbed the man and pulled him close. She had expected Jareth to yell at the man, but could barely make out the whisper of his voice. "If you know what is good for you, you will out of this room and never enter it again."

Before a reply of any kind could be given, Jareth shoved the man out the door and slammed it shut, locking it. The last thing she remembered seeing was the man's ice blue eyes gleaming at her, followed by Jareth's mismatched gaze before collapsing and her own vision going black.

* * *

Jareth was at her side and had her in his arms before she fell to the ground and hurt herself. "Alexandria? Alexandria wake up!"

When she didn't stir, Jareth picked her up and carried her over to her bed, setting her down gently. He was furious with Tristian, then more at himself for his own laziness. Tristian was never one to follow the rules, but Jareth had been so caught up in wanting to be with Alexandria that he had just assumed that this once, his brother might actually listen to him. Now what was he going to do? If he knew his brother, it wouldn't be long before he was trying to figure out who his mysterious guest was.

He would deal with that later. Right now, his concern was focused entirely on Alexandria. After looking over her once, he came to the conclusion she had simply fainted. His little Alexandria. A smile formed on his lips and he chuckled softly. He knew she would never forgive herself for doing such a silly thing, and he made a note to tease her about it later.

While she was unconscious, Jareth took the opportunity to look her over. He blinked in surprise when he realized she was actually wearing a dress. He caught a glimpse of her shoes and had to laugh again, shaking his head. _Why are you so stubborn, hm?_

She had her hair in loose curls, a few of the longer pieces pulled back in a leather thong, while shorter loose curls fell around her face. Her lips were a soft pink, and Jareth found himself wanting to kiss her desperately. "Wake the sleeping beauty with love's first kiss…" he muttered, laughing coldly at himself. Still, he reached out and brushed his gloved fingers over her cheek. It was in that moment, looking down at her unconscious form, that Jareth came to a life-altering conclusion.

He loved Alexandria.

* * *

_**Jaxxone: Just a little side note, I've been having writers block, so I'm not too thrilled about this chapter. It's not my best work, but I had to get it done, you know? But, I've gotten a lot of good news for this week, so I'm hoping that it will help me get things rolling along! I had a lot of ideas today and scribbled them down, so we'll see what happens! Please Review, I'd love CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. Thank you for still reading, I know it's taking awhile for anything exciting to happen, but I promise, it's coming!**_


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Dressing Up

_**Disclaimer: As always, Labyrinth isn't mine. Just the plot for this story, Alexandria "Xandie" and Tristian.  
Thank you everyone for the reviews and being so patient with me! I know I've taken a long time for anything exciting to happen, but your patience is going to pay off!

* * *

**_

Xandie had no idea why she was suddenly horizontal, because she was sure she had been vertical only moments ago. She couldn't open her eyes, but she felt someone touching her, and she began to panic. _Why can't I open my eyes? Who is touching me?_

Ice blue eyes flashed in her mind and she gasped, bolting upright in her bed and shoving at the body beside her. "No! Stop!"

"Alexandria, it's me! It's Jareth!" She blinked, clearing her vision and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She was shaking uncontrollably and she bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to regain her composure.

"Who was that, Jareth?" She asked, opening her eyes and watching his face for any kind of reaction.

He flinched slightly, then shrugged, shifting on the bed until he was leaning against the headboard. Jareth reached for her then, practically dragging her to him and tucking her under his arm. She yelped in surprise, then blushed and relaxed into him, closing her eyes. His silence irritated her and she sighed, nudging him gently. "You're not going to tell me, are you."

"No." he muttered simply, tightening his hold on her. She sensed he was still angry, and decided it would be wise to leave it alone. For now anyway.

"Do you wish to go outside? I would think some fresh air would do you good after your little fainting spell. We can walk around the gardens." Jareth muttered softly. Xandie pushed back from him enough so that she could look directly into his eyes, her own hopeful. "You mean it? I can really go outside?" She asked. "I'll even forgive the fainting comment if you're serious."

When he smiled and nodded, Xandie clapped excitedly and jumped out of bed. "I can go outside! Can we have dinner in the gardens as well? Please?"

Jareth laughed and climbed out of bed as well, nodding again. "Yes yes, we'll have dinner in the gardens."

Xandie squealed happily and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Oh thank you so much!" She let him go and smiled, her hazel eyes bright. "Just let me change out of this dress and we can go, ok?"

Before she could dash off, Jareth gripped her arm gently to stop her. "Keep the dress on, Alexandria. You look beautiful in it. A lot better than those silly jeans you insist on wearing all the time."

She felt her face redden at his compliment and she lowered her gaze, shuffling her feet. _Maybe this whole dressing up thing really works… _she thought, smiling. "You really think so?"

Jareth gripped her chin gently and lifted her head slightly, and Xandie had no choice but to look in his eyes. She saw something there, in his mismatched blue gaze, that part of her feared to examine too closely, while the rest of her made her face redden and butterflies flutter in her stomach. "I know so, Alexandria," he replied, smiling. "And that blush of yours just makes it even more exquisite."

She scowled and nudged him playfully, rolling her eyes before looking up at his face again. "Oh shut up. It's embarrassing enough that I'm in a dress, and that I fainted. Don't embarrass me anymore, Fairy."

A shudder crossed over his features and Xandie smirked in victory. "Well it's good to know some things still work to annoy you." She teased, winking.

"I am not a Fairy, Alexandria, and I will be more than happy to show you one so that you can tell the difference." Jareth muttered stubbornly. She laughed and reached up, placing one of her hands on his cheek before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "Excuse me, Fae."

When both of them realized what she had done, they stiffened and stared at each other, surprise on both of their faces. _Did I really just do that? I just kissed him! Well, it wasn't really a kiss, just a peck on the cheek, but oh God I really did it! Oh no, what if he didn't like it? What if he still sees me as a child? What if he pulls away? What if- -_

Her thoughts were cut short, forced to a screeching halt actually, when his hands gripped her shoulders tightly and his lips suddenly came crashing down against hers in an intensifying kiss.

* * *

_**Jaxxone: I know this chapter is waaay shorter than the rest, and probably not as informative as it should be, but I figured my ending would make up for it. I'm going away this weekend, so this is my gift to you all :) I know what most of you that have been following the story are thinking..."FINALLY!"  
But! Will this happy moment last? Find out next chapter! LEAVE REVIEWS AND I'LL POST FASTER! Well, maybe not this weekend since I'm going on a trip, but ASAP! **_


	16. Chapter Fourteen: Picnic In The Gardens

_**Disclaimer:**_ _**I don't own Labyrinth. If I did I wouldn't be writing Fan-Fiction. Duh.**_  
_**Thank you so much for the reviews, they make me really happy! Keep 'em coming so I can continue writing good chapters!

* * *

**_

Jareth stiffened when Xandie leaned forward, kissing his cheek. He had been trying ot hard to keep himself under control, but he had been fighting a losing battle the moment he laid eyes on her and realized he loved her. Sure, he had loved her when she was a child, like most guardians love their charges, but she was no long a little girl. Seeing her stand before him as a woman, he knew he had lost the battle before it had even begun.

Then she kissed him. That one, tiny, innocent action made his control snap like a twig. He couldn't take it anymore. He wondered what thoughts could be going through her head as they stared in each other's eyes, his own thoughts a chaotic mess. _Be strong, Jareth. You don't want to chase her away. She just meant it as a friendly gesture, nothing more. Even if it was, you can't start anything with her, you haven't told her the truth! Think about the consequences!_

As the silence grew between them and he saw hesitation and doubt in her eyes, he gave into his wants and desires. _Consequences be damned_. He thought. Gripping her shoulders tightly, his lips came crashing down on hers, and it was like a flood gate opened inside him. He couldn't get enough of her. Pulling her tight against him, he was amazed at how perfect her body fit against his. What amazed him more was when her response was nearly as fierce as his.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss between them. He moved his hands from her shoulders to her waist, holding her tightly. This was right. This was perfect.

He heard her moan softly and he stiffened, reigning his emotions back in. _What the gods am I doing?_ Jareth grabbed her shoulders and forced her back, keeping her at arms length. Both of them were breathing heavily and shaking, their hearts pounding.

Her hazel eyes were glazed over, her face flushed. He could feel her shaking slightly under his grasp, and he nearly gave in again when he stared at her soft, pink lips. Xandie blushed then, biting her lower lip nervously. What was he supposed to do now? He had to tell her the truth, if he wished to pursue anything further with her. He blinked, confused at his own thoughts. When had he decided to pursue her?

"…Jareth?" He snapped back to reality and dropped his hands as though he had been burned. Clearing his throat, he straightened and ran one hand through his wild blond hair. "Yes?" he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are we still going to go outside? For dinner?" She clasped her hands in front of her, picking at her hands and dress nervously.

_Oh Alexandria, I would give you the moon and stars if you asked…_he thought. Sighing, he rubbed his hand over his face and nodded, offering his other gloved hand. "Of course, if you would still like to. I didn't think you would after-"

He was stopped mid-sentence by her placing a delicate finger over his lips. "Don't. I…I have to think for a little while before we discuss what just happened. Don't ruin the moment. Let's just go have dinner, ok?" He just nodded and she smiled, dropping her hand and taking a step back.

"Good, because I'm quite hungry and eager to get out of this room." Xandie laughed softly and smiled, cocking her head to the side. "Shall we go, then?"

Jareth smiled and nodded, offering his arm to her. "As you wish, Lady Alexandria."

* * *

Tristian yelled in frustration, throwing a vase across the room. When it smashed against the wall, water, broken glass and flowers fell to the floor and he began to pace, shoving both his hands through his long black hair angrily. "It's impossible! Totally impossible! Tristian you've finally lost your mind."

_There's no way it's her, why in the world would she be here in the Underground? I shot her! Left her for dead in the dark! She's dead!_ "Dead!" He yelled, frustrated. "Maybe she has a doppelganger. Yes, that could be it. But she was human, I could tell that from just a glance! It doesn't make sense! Who is she?"

He yelled again and threw his hands in the air, falling back down onto his bed. "I have to find out who she is…but how?" He sighed and closed his ice blue eyes, shuddering. _If she is the girl from the bar…I have to get rid of her._ He chuckled and smirked wickedly as a plan began to form in his dark and twisted mind.

* * *

Xandie was silent as she and Jareth made their way through the castle. Her eyes were wide with excitement and fascination. The castle was huge! The walls were covered with beautiful tapestries and paintings, and she wanted to stop and admire all of them. While they walked, Jareth would take a few moments to point out a painting or two that he preferred, and Xandie could only stare in admiration. Art was one of her few passions, besides music. Music had come to naturally to her growing up, she could never get enough of it.

Once they finally reached the gate to take them out to the gardens, Jareth stopped and glanced sideways at her, smiling. "Well, are you ready to see the gardens?" Xandie could only smile and nod eagerly, tightening her hold on his arm. Hearing his laughter made her blush faintly and she ducked her head, hiding her own smile.

When he pushed open the gate and he began to lead her out, Xandie tightened her grip on his arm for a brief moment to make him stop. Frowning, he stopped and turned his head to face her. "What is it?"

She smiled and closed her eyes, tilting her head back and taking a deep breath, letting it out slowly. A small breeze rose up then and Xandie couldn't help but laugh. _Oh thank god I'm finally outside that awful stuffy room! _She thought to herself. Absently, she leaned into Jareth and sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. She felt him stiffen and she jumped, straightening and pulling away slightly. _Stop being such a girly girl Xandie, you're acting like all those dumb bimbos you made fun of in high school._ "Uh…it's nothing. Let's just go ok? I'm starving!" She looked up at his face and flashed him one of her dazzling smiles before tugging him towards the gardens entrance.

He chuckled and held her back slightly so that they were walking side by side, and he chuckled more when Xandie pouted. "I can't let you lead us through the gardens to the center, dear Alexandria, for you will surely get us lost." Xandie scowled and would have hit him if she wasn't so happy. She simply huffed and looked away, allowing him to lead her through the maze of hedges towards the center of the garden.

It seems like eternity to Xandie before they reached the center, and she was practically buzzing with excitement when they arrived. There, in the center of the garden, was a beautiful marble fountain, surrounded by stepping stones and lush green grass. Xandie itched to take her shoes off and stand barefoot on the grass, she could almost feel the blades of grass against her toes and she smiled. For now though, she would try her best and be a lady for the evening. Along the hedge walls, there were so many different flowers Xandie didn't know where she wanted to begin. Fragrances hit her from every direction and she shivered with joy. Ever since she was a child, she had always loved being outside, and that love had stayed with her all the way into adulthood. She could never stay inside for long periods of time, and being stuck in her room for nearly a month was absolute torture.

She knew, that if she would be allowed, she would spend countless hours in this very garden, reading a book or drawing, or simply sitting and enjoying the sun. "Alexandria?" She snapped out of her trance and blinked, turning her attention towards Jareth.

"I said, are you ready to eat now?" He asked, watching her expectantly. She chuckled, hugging his arm gently while she covered her mouth with her free hand to try and hide her laughter. "I'm sorry Jareth, I was too busy admiring the beauty of the garden. Yes, I am ready to eat."

He rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide a smile of his own as he tossed a crystal into the air and let it shatter on the ground in a cloud of glitter. When the glitter had dissipated, a rather large blue blanket appeared, along with a wicker basket filled with breads, cheese, and fruit, as well as two champagne flutes and a wine bottle. Xandie gasped softly and smiled, letting go of his arm and walking towards the blanket, laughing softly. "Well Jare, you've outdone yourself. This looks fantastic!"

She sat down carefully, scowling as she tried to adjust her dress and tuck it under her legs. Jareth watched her for a few moments before walking over as well, falling onto the ground with a gentle thud and he stretched out, propping himself up with his elbow. "Oh it's nothing special, just a few little things." Even though he was trying to brush off her compliment, inside he was nearly bursting with joy.

Xandie rolled her eyes and opened the basket, grabbing a cube of cheese and popping it into her mouth. "Well, it's good just the same." She replied, covering her mouth while she chewed. Smiling, Jareth just nodded and reached into the basket as well, grabbing a grape and tossing it in the air and catching it in his mouth. Xandie giggled and took a grape herself, performing the same act as he, causing him to laugh as well.

* * *

_So, Alexandria and Jareth enjoyed their picnic in the garden, talking and laughing with each other until the sun finally settled behind the mountains and the moon appeared in the sky, followed by what seemed like thousands of stars. They lit up the sky, as well as the gardens were the two friends sat. _

_Throughout the evening, and several glasses of wine later, the two ended up lying beside each other, watching the stars in the night sky. They continued their conversations and laughter, finally curling into each other. Xandie turned onto her side and rested her head on Jareth's shoulder, laying her arm across his stomach while he put his arm around her shoulders to hold her close, resting his arm across hers on his stomach. _

_That night, under the moon and stars in the gardens, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_

_**Jaxxone: I hope you like this ending! It wasn't the one I was originally going for, but this is where my writing lead me. So, I shall just tuck my idea away and use it at a later date :) Please leave reviews, they make me happy, and happy writers put chapters out faster!**_

_**Jareth: Really? You couldn't come up with a line better than that?**_

_**Jaxxone: *growls*  
**_


	17. Chapter Fifteen:Confessions, Interrupted

_**Disclaimer: Guess what guys? Labyrinth isn't mine!  
I'd like to give a shout out to: Princess of the Fae, Aiko Rose, Luna-Bee, Haruki Batoasi, and DyingWithoutTheScars for their support and reviews for this story! Thank you for reading and your support! If I've forgotten anyone I'm sorry and I thank you for your support as well! Keep up the reviews and reading! I love you guys!

* * *

**_

Jareth groaned softly in his sleep as the sun began to rise in the Underground. His back hurt and his arm was asleep. Blinking tiredly, he opened his eyes and stared up at the morning sky. The light hurt his eyes and he took a breath, letting it out slowly as he used his free hand to rub the sleep from his eyes. Memories of the evening rose in his mind and he stiffened, afraid that it had been a dream.

When he heard a feminine sigh beside him and felt a body snuggle closer, he turned his head and couldn't suppress a smile. _It wasn't a dream._ He thought, his eyes wandering over Xandie's sleeping form. The early morning rays made her skin glow and accented the different shades of red in her hair. She looked so beautiful sleeping. A loose curl fell over her face and Jareth reached over, brushing the curl behind her ear.

The simple touches made Xandie scrunch her nose and moan softly, nuzzling his shoulder and tightening her hold on his waist. He chuckled softly and tried to remain still, watching her sleep. She shivered after a few moments and frowned, blinking tiredly. Jareth watched her wake up and chuckled when she groaned and buried her face in his shoulder. "Jare, put the sun out, I want to go back to sleep…"

"Alexandria, even though I have powers, I cannot put out the sun, sadly." He replied, absently pulling her close. "If you'd like, I can carry you back to your room and you can go back to sleep." He laughed when she shook her head and held him tighter. "No, I don't want to go back inside…"

Jareth smiled and remained silent, his mismatched blue eyes wandering over her drowsy form. _I have to tell her. Now. If I don't tell her now who knows when I'll have another opportunity._ Sighing, he shifted enough so he could look down at her face. She frowned when he moved and opened her eyes, looking up at his face curiously. "Jareth, what are you doing?"

When his eyes met hers, Jareth felt his courage fading. He didn't want to lose her. He wanted more time to be simply Jare to her, not 'Jareth, Goblin King'. He wanted more falling asleep and waking up with her in his arms. He had to have her for his own, but that meant telling her the truth and hoping she could forgive him for deceiving her for the past month, and her childhood. "Jareth? What's wrong?"

Her voice snapped him out of his trance and he sighed, reaching over and brushing his thumb over her cheek. She blushed and lowered her gaze, and Jareth just smiled. _Well Jareth, it's now or never._ "Alexandria, I-"

"Jareth! There you are!"

* * *

Tristian had been watching his brother and the human woman from a balcony in the castle as the sun rose, tapping his fingers along the railing. It disgusted him, watching his brother lying beside a human. Sure she was beautiful, like most human women were, but they were quite useless in his opinion, good for only one thing. He smirked and chuckled under his breath, flicking his black hair out of his face. If he didn't know better, Tristian would swear Jareth had kidnapped this woman for his own "personal" use, but his brother was weak. Jareth had an odd fondness for humans, one that Tristian just couldn't understand.

Watching the two of them move closer together and Jareth brush his hand over her face made Tristian want to vomit. _Look at him, he's acting like he actually loves her! He could have any Fae woman in all the Underground, and there he lies with a useless human woman! Pathetic!_ Tristian growled while he watched, realizing that it was going to be quite difficult for him to get her alone if Jareth really did love her. He smirked when the two were finally awake and Tristian ran his hands through his hair, laughing. "Well, time to make an appearance!"

He disappeared in a poof of glitter, reappearing just outside the center of the garden, behind a rather tall hedge. He leaned forward and listened intently, waiting for the perfect time to intrude on the pathetic couple. He heard the woman speak first, worry in her voice. "Jareth, what's wrong?"

There was silence and Tristian huffed, annoyed while he waited for his brother to speak. "Alexandria, I-"

Tristian jumped out then, a fake smile plastered on his face. "Jareth! There you are!" His smile turned genuine as he watched Jareth jump to his feet and glare hatefully at him while the woman sat up and blushed furiously, looking up at Jareth before lowering her gaze to her lap. _Even better, I interrupted something important! _"Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

It was all Tristian could do not to smirk wickedly at his brother, watching him seething with rage. Turning his attention towards the woman, he approached and swept into a flourishing bow at the waist. "Hello my dear, I believe we have not been properly introduced. I apologize for my behavior towards you yesterday, I was not aware that my brother had received guests. I am Tristian." He looked up at the woman and flashed her a dazzling smile, certain that his brother would have throttled him on the spot if he wasn't here with this human.

She blinked, a confused look passing over her face and she looked up at Jareth. "Brother? You never told me you had a brother, Jareth."

"And I won't for much longer if he doesn't leave this very instant." Jareth growled, and Tristian took the opportunity to steal a glance at his brother and wink. "Tristian, may I have a word with you, privately?" He hissed, and before Tristian could reply Jareth grabbed him and dragged him away, out of the woman's range of hearing. He giggled and waved at her until Jareth pushed him behind a wall. "Well Jareth, she's quite a beauty, for a human. Tell me, what do you plan on doing with her, hm?" He laughed more as Jareth's expression darkened.

"What I choose to do with her is none of your concern. I told you to leave after you had rested for the night. You have overstayed your welcome dear brother, now leave!" Jareth angrily brushed past him, but Tristian's hand shot out and grabbed his brother's arm before he could walk away. "I think I wish to stay. I'd like to get to know your little human pet better."

Jareth spun around and shoved Tristian back with a blast of power, causing the younger Fae to fall back on the ground. "She is –not- my pet! And if I have my way, you will never be allowed near her again! You cannot stay!"

It was then that the pieces fell into place in Tristian's mind. He may be young, but he wasn't foolish. Jareth wasn't one to hide things, to keep things to himself, no matter what type of image he portrayed to the Goblins in his kingdom. Why was he trying to hard to keep this woman a secret? "She doesn't know you're the Goblin King, does she?"

The look on Jareth's face only confirmed his suspicion, and Tristian fell into a fit of laughter. Things just continued to stack up in his favor. "Oh this is too perfect! Why haven't you told her? I'm surprised she hasn't figured it out for herself. Is she really that stupid?" Tristian asked, smirking wickedly at his brother. Jareth growled and shoved another blast of power at his brother, knocking him back further.

When Tristian only laughed harder, Jareth stormed over and lifted him by the collar of his shirt. "Silence! I was getting ready to tell her before you interrupted!" Jareth shook his brother until he stopped laughing. "Listen to me very carefully. You are to leave now. Tell no one of her, or I swear to you that I will hunt you down and kill you, brother or not."

With that, Jareth dropped his brother on the ground and stormed back towards the woman. "Oh my dear brother, you're going to wish you had gone through with your threat when you had the chance, because now things are going to get interesting…" Tristian muttered under his breath.

* * *

_**Jaxxone: Yay chapter 15 done! This chapter was more of a filler to fuel your hatred for Tristian, if you don't hate him enough already ;p It's gotten to the point now for me that I can't stand him, and I created him! If I didn't need him for the rest of my story, I'd kill him off or something…oh well. Leave reviews please!**_


	18. Chapter Sixteen: Confessions, Pt 2

**_Disclaimer: Labyrinth isn't mine, sadly.  
Jaxxone: I hope you like this chapter, it's another one that I'm not entirely proud of, just because writer's block is evil.  
PS: Since I'm too tired to figure out why the uploader was being annoying, the actual title of this chapter is "Confessions, Interrupted, Pt. 2"

* * *

_**

Xandie sighed and glanced towards the fountain, lost in her thoughts, while she waited for Jareth's return. Why didn't he tell her he had a brother? If he kept a secret like that from her, what else could he be hiding from her? Her confusion gave way to hurt and anger, and she continued to pick at her dress to keep herself calm.

His brother also made her nervous. She actually wouldn't peg them as brothers, they looked nothing alike, except Tristian's eyes resembled Jareth's. Where Jareth's hair was wild, untamed, and blond, Tristian's was straight and black. Jareth had a paler complexion, and Tristian had tanner skin from what she could tell. She felt safe when Jareth was near, but felt nervous and got bad vibes from Tristian. What was it about him that made her feel that way?

She jumped and looked up when she heard footsteps, relaxing slightly when she saw it was just Jareth. He stopped and fell back onto the ground beside her, keeping himself propped up by his elbows. Silence passed between them, his gaze focused on the castle. "Where is your brother?" Xandie asked, a hint of haughtiness in her voice.

"Not now, Alexandria." Jareth replied, still refusing to look at her. She frowned and stood up, glaring down at him while she tried to keep her fists clenched at her sides. "No, now Jareth! Why did you tell me you had a brother? You know everything about my life, but I know nothing about you! How is that fair? It isn't!"

His eyes flashed then and he stood up in one fluid motion. "Fair? Fair? Life isn't fait Alexandria! You of all people are one to talk about fair! A lonely little girl, with no friends and no family, crying about how her life isn't fair! My life has been hell since I've been alive!"

Anger rose in her and she raised her hand, slapping him hard. On purpose this time. "Well excuse me Mister High and Mighty! I'm well aware that I grew up in a hell hole, but as you so lovingly put it I 'fared well enough'! You really have the gall to say your life isn't fair? You live in a castle and work for a King! So yes, your life is so nor fair! I'd love to see what your basis for comparison is!" She yelled back, her face red from embarrassment and hurt.

She saw his anger rising to match her own, but she stood her ground and glared right back at him. He retaliated, his hands clenched tight at his sides, even though she had slapped him. "You have no idea what my life has been like Alexandria! What kinds of sacrifices and decisions I've had to make! What I've had to give up!"

"Well maybe I'd have an idea if you would just tell me! We're friends, aren't we?" She yelled. Taking a deep breath, she let it out slowly and lowered her gaze to the ground. "Don't you trust me?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

She heard him growl in frustration and she heard him starting to pace. He stopped suddenly and grabbed her arm, teleporting them both to her room.

Xandie would have fallen to a crumpled heap on the ground if Jareth had not swept her up in his arms. She groaned softly and squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep herself from throwing up. He didn't say anything to her, he instead walked over to her bed and _dropped_ her in the middle of the bed. She yelped and blinked up at him, beginning to protest, but then he got mere centimeters away from her face and spoke, his voice barely above a whisper."Don't push me too far, Alexandria. Simply because I love you, does not mean that you can treat me as you have."

Her eyes widened at his words, her own anger quickly doused by a wave of shock. _Did he just…_"You love me?"

He straightened as though she had slapped him again, taking a step back. "I…I…" but no other words formed and he took the coward's way out by disappearing in a poof of glitter.

* * *

Jareth reappeared in his room, his lean and powerful form shaking. That was not how he wanted her to find out he loved her, but she had made him so angry...and she slapped him again! Why did he feel this way? Why did his love for her make him want to run back into her room, take her in his arms, and beg her to stay forever? To become his queen? He flinched, squeezing his eyes shut and yelling in frustration. "_I'd love to see what your basis for comparison is_?" he mocked.

"Bah!" He started to pace, shoving both his hands through his wild blond hair angrily. "I am King! This isn't right! No one frightens the King!"

He fell in defeat in his bed, staring at the ceiling. A crystal orb appeared in his hand, and Alexandria's smiling face appeared in the glass. "No one, except you."

* * *

_A week passed and Jareth avoided Xandie's room at all costs. When he had told her that he loved her, he saw something in his eyes that frightened him. Was it happiness? Hesitation? Whatever it was, he wasn't prepared for it, nor was he ready to discuss it, which is why he refused to face her. Granted, she didn't call to him, which drove him further to madness. Why wasn't she calling to him?_

_His brother had also disappeared, which made Jareth happy and worried at the same time. If he knew his brother at all, he was certain Tristian was lurking somewhere within the castle walls._

_Jareth felt his world slipping through his fingers. Xandie's questions and accusations rang in his head with each passing day, keeping him from sleep. What was he supposed to do?_

_Xandie also suffered through the week of his absence, his confession keeping her awake at night. Scenarios flashed in her dreams when she could sleep, only to wake her and drive her mad. Why was he ignoring her if he loved her? Maybe he meant a friendship type of love, not the same love as she felt for him. But that kiss…the picnic under the stars…_

_She cried a lot at the beginning of the week, but refused to call to him. If he loved her, then he would come to her on his own, not because she called to him. So she waited, sitting on her balcony and watching the days pass. The goblins brought her food and kept her company, entertaining her with their child-like behavior. She missed Jareth, but stubbornly refused to call. He'd come around when he was ready. Hopefully it would be soon._

_Tristian had disappeared for the time being. He remained in the shadows, biding his time as he watched Xandie over the week, studying her, trying to come to a conclusion that the woman was, beyond a shadow of a doubt, was the girl from the bar. He decided that even if she wasn't, he would still have his way with her. Anything to make his brother's life miserable. Now, if he only knew her name…_

_His wish was granted one evening by one of the foolish goblins running around her room while he was listening from underneath her balcony. "Lady Xandie, watch!"_

_Xandie! That was the name of the girl from the bar! It was her! But, what was her connection to his brother? He had to find out, that way he could tear them apart. All he had to do was give his brother a little push…that would be simple enough, since he knew exactly what buttons to push with his dear older brother.

* * *

_**Jaxxone: So, writer's block is a bitch. I feel like this chapter took us nowhere, and my characters are taunting me. Especially Tristian. And maybe Jareth. But he isn't mine, he's just being a pain. Ugh. WHY ARE THEY ALL SO STUBBORN? sadface...**

**Jareth: *blinks and backs away slowly*  
**


	19. Author's Note 2

My dear readers,

This, is a letter of apology. I know it is taking me forever and a day to update this story, and I just want to apologize for taking so long.

I'm a college student, and things are getting pretty crazy for me right now, and I have just had no desire to write. Classes have been taking precedence, you know? I _**DO **_ plan on finishing this story, I just have to give myself time to get my own things under control before I can continue on with my story. If I don't, I might end up killing everyone off, and that would just make a bad story.

I do hope you can forgive me for this pause in writing, but I promise, once everything is back in order, be ready for an amazing come back from yours truly!

I love you all, my dear readers, and I hope you can bear with me during this crazy time. I promise the wait will be worth it!

Love Always,

Jaxxone


	20. Chapter Seventeen: Mistake?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth!_**

**_Thank you all my readers for being patient with me! I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter! I've written more below at the end, but thank you for being so amazing! I love all of you! Review please!_**_

* * *

_Tristian knocked on his brother's door, tapping his foot annoyingly. "Jareth, let me in!" He called. When no answer came, Tristian rolled his eyes and just teleported into the room. His brother was standing outside, overlooking the Labyrinth. Tristian stood behind his brother and waited for any kind of response. When none was given, he rolled his eyes and grabbed Jareth's shoulder, turning him around. "Alright Jareth I've had enough of this. Normally I would enjoy your pain, but this is utterly ridiculous. She's just a human!"

Jareth blinked slowly, so lost in his own thoughts that it took him a few moments to realize Tristian was even there. When his words sank in, Jareth growled and shoved him back. "She is not just a human! She's more than that! She's annoying, stubborn, prideful, and just…just…" He was at a loss for words, throwing his hands in the air and pacing. Taking a deep, calming breath, he let it out slowly as he rested his hands along the balcony railing and looked across the Goblin City. "Compassionate, smart, funny, beautiful…and I love her, Tristian."

Tristian blinked, frowning slightly. "Then why have you been avoiding her? Haven't you heard her crying?"

"Of course I have!" Jareth snapped, spinning to face his younger brother. "It's been keeping me awake all week! Do you think I enjoy hurting her like this? I'm not you, Tristian!"

Tristian laughed, cocking his head to the side as he watched his brother's agony spread over his face. "Oh yes, we both know you're not me, thank the gods." He replied, smirking. Waving his hand dismissively in the air, he shrugged and turned to walk away. "Just swallow your own bloody pride and go to her if you love her so much. Even I hate seeing you this miserable."

Before Jareth could reply, Tristian poofed and reappeared in his own room by the fireplace. "This is going to be fun." He muttered to himself, staring into the flames. "Push them together, only to tear them apart. With her gone and Jareth distraught, it will be quite easy for me to take over as Goblin King!" He laughed at his own cunning and whit, now only waiting for the perfect moment to set the next phase of his plan into motion.

* * *

Xandie sighed and closed her eyes, opening them slowly to watch the sun continue to set. She had dragged one of her chair out onto the balcony during the week so she could watch the sun set every day, curling up in a ball. Sometimes, she even fell asleep outside in her chair, waking up to tiny Underground creatures and goblins watching her sleep. The goblins that cared for her would always put a blanket over her if she fell asleep, and she clutched the blanket tight for comfort. When she was awake and the goblins were around, she tried to smile at their antics, but it never quite reached her eyes.

The goblins would beg to let them stay with her at night, but she would always send them away to watch the sun set alone. _Why hasn't he come yet?_

Tucking her legs under her, she brushed her hands over the long skirt of her dress, shivering from the coming chill of the night. Since the beginning of the week, when Jareth had confessed his love to her, Xandie had worn a dress every day, even the silly slippers to match. Her dress of choice this evening was a deep ruby red color with long chiffon sleeves. The red color of the dress accented the reds in her hair, and the setting sun caused her to almost glow.

This, this was another image of her that Jareth never wanted to forget. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the faint pop and quiet footsteps approaching her. "A-Alexandria?" She didn't respond, only curled more into herself in her chair. Jareth cleared his throat and took another step closer, speaking louder. "Alexandria."

She heard him then, and blinked slowly, frowning. Was she losing her mind, hearing his voice now? Sighing, she uncurled herself in the chair and looked around the chair in the direction of the voice. Her hazel eyes met his mismatched blue ones, and all she could do was stare. Was he really there?

Hesitating, she stood slowly and gripped the top of her chair tightly. "What are you doing here, Jareth?" She looked over his form slowly, noticing that he looked as bad on the outside as she felt on the inside. Drained, angry…lost. Keeping her face impassive, she straightened her shoulders and stared directly into his eyes, waiting for a response.

He seemed to grow smaller under her unwavering gaze, unsure of himself now that they were face to face. "I…I came to see how you were doing." He began, "I've been busy this past week and I wanted to make sure you are alright." She knew at once that it was a blatant lie and she raised a slender brow as clasped her hands in front of her. When she didn't speak, Jareth shifted from one foot to the other, huffing. "Are you alright?"

Shrugging once, sighed and remained still. "Ah. Is that all?" she asked, haughtiness in her voice as she turned and looked back out over the Labyrinth, watching the sun. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him shift again and she smiled inwardly. _Good to know I'm not the only nervous one._ Seeing him as nervous as she caused some of the anger she had held onto so tightly over the past week vanish. Only some. Turning to look at him again, she closed her eyes and clasped her hands tighter to keep them from fidgeting.

"Why –have- you been avoiding me, Jareth?" she asked quietly, biting her lower lip as she waited for a reply.

"Avoiding you? I haven't been avoiding you! I told you, I've been busy. Who says I've been avoiding you?" His voice pitched and she smiled, trying not to laugh. The fact that he was still trying to lie to her was simply funny. She knew when he was lying to her, she had always known, even when she was a child. "Oh were you?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. "And what exactly has kept you so busy that you've been unable to come visit me? Nothing has ever stopped you before."

She shrugged again and sighed, turning to look back towards the mountains. "It must have been something terribly important for you to disappear for an entire week after confessing you love me."

Xandie had meant to stop speaking, but her quick temper rose and she wanted to make him feel even more uncomfortable, to make him squirm within his lie.

He stared wide-eyed at her, at a loss for words. Quickly, she wished she had bitten her tongue, blushing furiously. "Was I…mistaken in your confession?" She asked, closing her eyes and lowering her head.

"No!" He blurted, reaching out and grasping her hand in his. "No Alexandria, you are not mistaken." He lifted her chin with his fingers, smiling. "I just…wanted to tell you in a better fashion than telling you out of anger." Jareth shrugged and laughed softly. 'What can I say, you seem to bring out the worst in me."

Xandie bit her lower lip, trying to keep herself from smiling like a fool, even though her face was bright red. She was supposed to be mad at him, wasn't she? It didn't matter once her eyes met his. "Say it, Jareth." She replied quietly, squeezing his hand.

Never adverting his gaze, Jareth smiled. "I love you, Alexandria." Xandie smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest. When she felt his arms wrap around her, she sighed contently and closed her eyes. This was right. "I love you too, Jareth."

As happy as those words made him, Jareth couldn't help but wonder if he was making a mistake. Closing his eyes, he sighed and ran his gloved fingers through her hair.

What was he going to do now? Everything was happening to quickly between them that if he didn't tell her soon about who he really was, he was afraid that he would lose her forever. He should tell her now, he wanted to, but…having her in his arms, loving him the way he loved her, he just couldn't bear to hurt her.

_Gods be damned! I can't lose her! I won't!_ He held her tighter in his arms and looked down at her and pressed his lips against hers, filling the kiss with desperation and passion. _You're mine, Alexandria.  


* * *

_

_**Jaxxone: Alright my dear readers, I apologize for taking so long to update! I had major writers block and college started kicking my ass, so I had to put the story on hold and turn my attention to school. I'm hoping I'll be able to post faster now that one major project is finished, but I've got two more on the way, then exams. Joy. I –love- college! If anything seems confusing, please send me a message or review. Please let me know if anything seems off or out of place, and I'll fix it ASAP. Again, thank you guys so much for being patient with me and your continuous support! I hope you like this latest chapter, even though I'm not too thrilled with it. I'm hoping the ending is coming soon, I've got other stories in my head that are begging to be written, and it's driving me crazy!  
**_


	21. Chapter Eighteen: Rainy Days

**My readers! The latest chapter is now up! I'm quite proud of this chapter, I hope you like it!**

_**As usual, I don't own the Labyrinth. Sadface.**_

_**

* * *

**The two lovers sat in blissful silence, watching the sun set together in each other's arms. Xandie fell asleep in Jareth's lap, curled up with her arms around his neck. He felt at peace, having her in his arms, the nagging and hesitation in the back of his mind subsiding for the time being._

_With their newfound love out in the open, the following month was like a dream. Jareth had moved his things into her room gradually, and Xandie was too happy to protest. He took her out over the grounds after the sun had set, or they would have dinner in the gardens. When it rained, Jareth and Xandie would eat inside and Jareth would entertain her with stories of the Underground and perform little magic tricks for her._

_Xandie would also share stories of her life on those rainy days, filling Jareth in on events in her life that he had missed. Just to annoy him, she would regale him with stories of her first crush, her first kiss, her first boyfriend…he would only growl in response and gather her in his arms, fussing that she was his and carrying her to the bed, holding her tight until they fell asleep._

_The goblins would come when Jareth was busy, entertaining Xandie with their silly antics and child-like behavior. She had a fondness for them before, which only grew with her own happiness. She felt more at home in the Underground than she had in her own home, even when her father was alive. _

_The first time Xandie performed magic, she had lost her temper at a goblin and had sent him flying out and over her balcony. She was so shocked at what she had done, that she screamed for Jareth and cried, falling in a crumpled heap on the floor, thinking she had killed the poor creature. Jareth found her that way, sobbing, and he picked her up off the floor, setting her on her bed. Explaining what had occurred between sobs, Jareth only laughed. "The Goblin is fine, don't worry my love."_

_Feeling foolish, she begged him to explain what was happening to her. "You're coming into your magic. It happens when humans remain in the Underground for an extended period of time. I'm honestly surprised it has taken this long for your magic to manifest, since you and I have such a unique connection."_

_The news that she had magic both excited and frightened her. She begged Jareth to teach her how to control her magic, for fear that she would harm someone. So, he taught.

* * *

_

As a storm raged outside, Jareth had to duck for cover as a rather large vase came flying towards him and shattered to pieces against the wall. Groaning, he stood slowly and wiped his clothes off, turning to face Alexandria. The look of shock on her face almost made him want to laugh, but that was the reason the vase had been thrown in the first place.

"Alexandria, I said I was sorry, did you really have to throw the vase at me?" A blush of embarrassment crept up her neck and she huffed, her shocked expression replaced with one of anger. "Well, maybe if you hadn't said it between laughs and picking on my magic, I wouldn't have thrown it! I'm new at this and you're actually going to –laugh- at me?" She yelled, a few objects around the room lifting off the ground and hovering. Not wanting her to trash her room, he popped and disappeared, reappearing behind her.

"You're right my dear, I apologize." He loosely wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin atop her head, hooking his thumbs in the jean pockets she wore. "I will try my best not to laugh at you anymore." He pulled her back against him and she sighed, a crystal orb appearing in her hand. She rolled the orb over her hands, focusing on it until she became calm.

Chuckling softly, Jareth kissed her temple and plucked the orb from her hands. "You, my love, need to relax. Stop using the crystals to refocus, you don't need them anymore." Xandie frowned and simply made another orb appear. "I don't care. I like doing this."

He nodded and kissed her temple once again, pulling away and sitting on the edge of her bed, watching her until she relaxed. _She's so stubborn, one could mistake it for determination. She'll do well,_ he though.

After a few moments, Xandie sighed and tossed her orb in the air, smiling faintly when it disappeared with a faint _pop!_ "I'm getting better, aren't I?" She asked, falling onto the bed beside him and closing her eyes. Jareth nodded, reaching abd brushing his fingers through her hair. "Yes, you are getting better. I'm very impressed." Stretching out beside her, he smirked and pressed his lips gently against hers. "And very proud, Alexandria."

She blushed and returned the kiss, slipping her arms around his neck and pulling close, twining her fingers through his wild mane of blond hair to hold him to her. The kiss deepened between them, slowly becoming more urgent and intense.

Jareth was first to break the heated kiss, breathing heavily while looking down into her smoky hazel eyes and swollen lips. _What the Gods amd I doing? This is wrong, things have already gone too far. I have to tell her the truth._

Alexandria hesitated, tightening her hold on his shoulders. "Jare? What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

He groaned inwardly and assaulted her lips again, holding her tightly to him. _May the Gods forgive me for my selfish actions,_ he prayed.

After his moment of hesitation, their actions became more intense. They couldn't get enough of each other, their hands everywhere on each other. They had done things like this before, but it never felt like this. To Jareth, it felt as though a dam had broken inside him and his emotions crashed over him. He could hardly control himself, he had to have her.

Tonight.

* * *

_Too much. This is too much. Oh God it feels so amazing. I have to stop him, slow things down-_ Xandie felt Jareth nip at the base of her throat and she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders. _Oh screw it_. She jerked his head up and kissed him hungrily, one of her arms wrapping around his neck while she ran her free hand down his chest.

She felt Jareth shiver at her touch and she couldn't help but smile. To keep him close, she shifted under him and slipped her leg around his, arching her body into his. Xandie was so caught up in the high of her emotions that she didn't realize Jareth's hands had moved down to her jeans, but when she did, something clicked in the back of her mind.

Xandie saw him again, in her memories. She heard the rain and thunder and she was back outside Eclipse. Cold, rough hands pushed her down on the concrete, tearing at her clothes. _What's happening? No! I don't want this! Not again!_ But her painful memory won and she began thrashing wildly under Jareth, pushing him off her.

"Get off get off GET OFF!_" _She screamed, tears streaming down her face. Jareth fell back and stared at her, a horrified expression on his face. She was pale and shaking uncontrollably, a cold sweat over her curled up body. "Not again…" she whispered, biting her lower lip hard.

"Alexandira? What happened? Did I hurt you?" Shaking her head, she squeezed her eyes shut and whimpered when the thunder crashed outside. Jareth moved slow, stretching out until he was lying beside her. "I'm sorry, my love, I should have been more in control-"

"You didn't hurt me!" She snapped, and Jareth fell silent. Reaching out, he carefully brushed his fingers through her hair, tucking a stray piece behind her ear. The air was filled with her quiet sobbing and falling rain for a few moments, then she spoke.

"I saw it again, Jareth. All of it. I felt everything again." She muttered, curling up tighter. "I saw his eyes, felt his hands…it was so cold…" Hesitantly, she lifted her head and looked over Jareth's face. "I-I thought I was ok, I haven't even thought about what happened since I told you, but something clicked and…I was back at Eclipse. I'm sorry." Xandie wanted to cry again. What was wrong with her? She was stronger than this. She knew Jareth would never hurt her…

She jumped when Jareth caressed her cheek, biting her lip to keep herself from crying. "Oh Alexandria, my Alexandria…" he muttered, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tight against him.

"I can wait forever for you if I must. I love you." He kissed the top of her head and Xandie closed her eyes, inhaling his scent, letting it relax her. When she curled up as close as she could, she felt his arousal pressing against her leg and she pushed away slowly, embarrassed. "Jareth, you're…"

He nodded when she looked up at his face and she shrugged. "I'll be alright. You're more important." And that's all that was said between the two.

* * *

From the balcony, Tristian snickered wickedly and poofed, reappearing in the throne room. Lounging in his older brother's throne, he began to hum a tune to himself. _Oh you human wretch, just you wait. You think that was bad, this is just the beginning…_A faint chuckle passed over his lips and he sighed, stretching happily as he stared at the ceiling. _The Labyrinth will be mine once Jareth is gone. That's how it should have been. I will be the most feared Goblin King in the Underground!"_ At his own thoughts, Tristian laughed, the sound cold and maddening.

While the storm began to fade outside, Xandie and Jareth fell asleep in each other's arms, completely unaware of what dangers lay before them.

* * *

_**Jaxxone: My readers! I haven't died I promise! It's the end of the semester of college for me, so I've been going crazy writing papers, putting together presentations, presenting said presentations, and the list goes on. I have exams next week, then CHRISTMAS BREAK! Hopefully, I'll be able to write more over my break and actually get to the ending of this story. Everytime I think my ending is at hand, something else happens while I type and BAM! Another twist! So, we'll see what happens next! Leave reviews! I love you all!**_


End file.
